Soul for sale
by MadP
Summary: Aizen a été vaincu et Ichigo se reconstruit, loin de toute agitation. Seulement, le combat lui manque et bien vite la routine l'ennuie. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est retrouver la flamme. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'une nouvelle menace fera son apparition ? Entre passion dévorante et batailles acharnées, qu'adviendra-t-il de notre shinigami préféré? HxH ! [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ;

Après une longue réflexion, je décide enfin de reprendre cette fanfiction et de la ré écrire. Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie et je crois qu'après tant d'inactivité je me devais de revenir et d'achever ce que j'avais commencé.

Ainsi, c'est avec plaisir que je refais surface pour vous apporter une nouvelle version de Soul for sale.

En soi, l'idée principale de cette histoire reste quasiment la même, si ce n'est qu'elle sera différemment agencée, comparé au premier essai. De plus, des OC seront ajoutés à l'histoire.

J'aimerais faire en sorte que tout ceci soit plus intense, plus fluide, plus sérieux; mêlant à la fois joie, tristesse, colère, peur, découverte de soi, suspens. Le pari s'avère compliqué mais pas impossible.

J'espère donc que vous pourrez m'apporter votre soutien tout au long de l'écriture de Soul for sale (2.0. !).

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, à l'exception de quelques uns. Je mentionnerai leur présence lorsque le moment sera voulu. Cette fiction est catégorisée M par sécurité. Bien évidemment, il s'agit d'une fiction qui arbordera les relations entre hommes; inutile donc de vous rappeler que si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par ce sujet , peu importe les raisons, abstenez-vous de lire ce qui suivra.

Pour les autres, je vous signalerai au début de chaque chapitre l'éventuelle présence de scènes explicites, qui pourraient peut être en choquer certain(e)s. Je vous rappelle qu'il serait très aimable de votre part de respecter mon travail et donc de ne pas bêtement et cruellement copier mon histoire pour se l'approprier; ainsi que de rester corrects dans vos propos s'il vous arrivait de me laisser quelque commentaire.

Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous indiquer le pairing à l'honneur dans cette histoire, vous l'aurez surement deviné sans mon aide ! ~

Je vous souhaite mes chers amis une agréable lecture et vous dis à bientôt.

P.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Une brise fraîche et agréable souffle lentement sur la ville de Karakura.

Le ciel est dégagé, la population est ravie. Les enfants semblent plus que joyeux et s'agitent dans les différents parcs, tandis que les adultes s'adonnent à des activités plus sereines : lecture, sieste improvisée, balade entre amoureux. Rien ne saurait mettre fin à l'euphorie générale qui s'est emparée de la ville en cette merveilleuse journée.

Parmi toute cette foule se trouve un jeune homme plus que satisfait.

Son nom est Kurosaki Ichigo, fils d'Isshin et de Masaki Ichigo, tristement défunte.

Ichigo est avant tout un bel et serviable étudiant; ayant pour principe de toujours protéger ceux qu'il aimait, de ne laisser personne derrière lui, de porter sur ses épaules des fardeaux qui pourtant ne lui incombaient pas.

Il était comme ça : venir en aide à autrui était pour lui naturel.

Inspirant l'air frais plus que vivifiant qui l'entourait, il s'accorda une petite pause à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, au bord de la rivière où sa mère fut attaquée. Bien que ce lieu ne fasse naître en lui de triste souvenir, c'était paradoxalement l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'y était rendu pour terminer ses devoirs.

Dans quelques semaines, l'année scolaire prendrait fin et il pourrait alors profiter de sa famille et bénéficier d'un repos bien mérité.

Mais plus que tout, ce qui procurait joie et soulagement au jeune homme était d'un tout autre ordre. En effet, il n'était pas seulement étudiant. C'était aussi un shinigami; être spirituel chargé de ramener à bon port l'âme des défunts et de s'assurer que la frontière entre vie et mort soit toujours préservée.

Et ce shinigami là n'était pas des plus ordinaires : il était puissant, et surtout avait de nombreuses fois permis d'éviter les pires catastrophes qui soient. Ce shinigami là avait fait ce qui semblait jusqu'alors impossible : neutraliser Aizen Sôsuke, le traître et maître du Hueco Mundo, le royaume des Arrancar et Hollow de faible rang.

C'était sa plus grande fierté.

Enfin, après tant de batailles acharnées, le Seireitei et la totalité des shinigamis avaient reconnu son courage et sa force, et lui vouait désormais un grand respect. Mais surtout, la menace avait été anéantie. Aizen n'était plus. Et avec lui avaient disparu le chaos, l'anarchie, la douleur, la tristesse, les guerres interminables, les hécatombes, la terreur.

Et tout cela en grande partie grâce à Ichigo, mais aussi ses plus proches amis : Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji; avec l'appui d'Urahara et de Yoruichi, bannis du monde des esprits.

Sa fierté était indescriptible.

La paix qui en avait découlé n'avait pas de prix. Et en ce jour, il était désormais libre de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait, respecté de tous et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Bien sur, après la fin de la guerre, il avait été bien difficile de se remettre de ses blessures, des nombreuses pertes subies.

Mais le bonheur avait bien vite habité leur coeur lorsqu'ils avaient tous sans exception réalisé qu'ils triomphaient enfin, qu'à partir de ce moment historique, plus rien ne leur faisait obstacle.

Ichigo était resté alité un bon mois avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il reprenait une vie normale. D'ailleurs, il s'était enfin décidé à avouer à son père qu'il était shinigami, tout comme lui; avec l'aide précieuse d'Urahara et Yoruichi, qui n'avaient jamais cessé de veiller sur lui.

Isshin ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par cette nouvelle, au grand bonheur d'Ichigo qui comprit alors que son père, quelques soient ses choix, le soutiendrait toujours.

_ Que comptes-tu faire, fils ? Maintenant que la guerre est finie, rien ne t'oblige à rester là bas.

_ Je ne me vois pas quitter le monde réel pour celui des esprits et vous laisser derrière moi. Si je m'en allais pour de bon, vous finiriez par m'oublier. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. Cependant, je ne veux pas dire adieu à mes pouvoirs pour de bon. Ils font partie de moi et le Seireitei est aussi ma maison. J'y ai beaucoup d'amis, je ne veux pas les abandonner.

_ Je comprends parfaitement Ichigo. Faisons un compromis. Tu resteras parmi les humains jusqu'à tes vingt ans, ce qui te laissera le temps de te consacrer un peu plus à tes études et de profiter de ta famille, loin du monde des esprits et de ses contraintes. Au bout de ce délai, tu seras libre de choisir lequel des deux mondes tu souhaites définitivement intégrer. Sache que peu importe ta décision, je m'y plierai. Je t'aime fils, ne l'oublie pas.

Ces mots encourageant lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Savoir son père prêt à respecter ses choix était pour lui le plus beau cadeau. Il était désormais certain que s'il quittait le monde réel, ses petites soeurs seraient entre de bonnes mains.

Quoiqu'il fasse, Ichigo était certain qu'il n'aurait aucun regret.

Suite à cette discussion, père et fils avaient passé ensemble de nombreux moments complices, rattrapant le temps perdu. Yuzu et Karin étaient restée ébahies devant un tel rapprochement pour finalement n'être plus qu'attendries et rassurées.

La petite famille était plus que jamais unie, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_ Yo Ichi !

_ Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ichigo s'étonnait de la présence de son ami. Après deux longs mois sans nouvelles, il pensait ne plus jamais revoir un seul shinigami.

_ J'ai obtenu une journée de repos alors je me disais que passer dans le coin ne me ferait pas de mal. Comment vas-tu, l'interrogea-t-il, souriant à pleines dents.

_ Plutôt bien, et toi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme !

Tous deux rirent, heureux de se retrouver.

_ J'ai appris que ton père était au courant de tout, poursuivit-il. Alors; quel effet ça fait ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai été surpris, avoua le roux. Mais je suis heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, autrement.

_ Qui sait. En tous cas, content de te voir en pleine forme. J'avais peur que tu ne déprimes.

_ Pour quelles raisons ?!

Le shinigami remplaçant semblait plus qu'étonné des propos d'Abaraï qui s'empressa de s'expliquer.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, Ichi. Mais on sait tous que lorsque tu es mis sur la touche, tu boudes.

_ Je ne boude pas, s'insurgea-t-il. Attends, tu viens de dire _sur la touche_ ? Vous me jetez, c'est ça ?! Après tout ce que j'ai-

_ Du calme ! T'affole pas, c'était juste une blague. C'que tu peux être susceptible, des fois.

_ T'as d'la chance, grogna-t-il.

_ Si on peut plus plaisanter…

_ Quoi de nouveau ?

_ Absolument rien. C'est le calme plat. Byakuya en a profité pour élaborer un nouvel entraînement, j'en peux plus !

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, Renji n'avait cessé de se plaindre du nouvel entraînement élaboré par son capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya - dit l'Iceberg, ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas évoquer devant lui sous peine d'une sérieuse correction- .

Ce dernier consistait en une myriades de mouvements effectués avec une rapidité et une précision extrême, alors que les recrues étaient lestées de poids. Le but : renforcer leur endurance et leur rapidité, ainsi que la fluidité de leurs mouvements. Bien qu'il soit plus qu'épuisant, Renji devait bien reconnaître l'efficacité de ce programme. Il se déplaçait maintenant avec plus d'aisance et de légèreté; sa musculature s'était renforcée, et il était beaucoup plus rapide, comme le montraient ses réflexes hors du commun.

Après cette visite inattendue, Ichigo était rentré chez lui avant le dîner. Au menu du jour : de la viande grillée et divers variétés de sushi; et en guise de dessert, de la glace à la vanille agrémentée de morceaux de fraises. Un vrai délice pour un jeune homme encore en pleine croissance.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Le lendemain, Ichigo eut bien du mal à quitter la douceur et le confort de son lit pour se rendre en cours. Bien que sa nuit fut des plus reposante, il avait fait un rêve étrange. Dans celui-ci, il se trouvait au Hueco Mundo, en compagnie d'individus qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il se battait à leurs côtés, affrontant d'étranges créatures et des Hollow puissants. Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement ressassé trop de choses inconciemment, et que tout ceci n'était que la traduction d'un manque d'activité physique. Car après tout, Ichigo ne vivait que pour l'adrénaline des combats, la puissante sensation d'exister, de détenir une force qu'aucun autre ne possédait. La sensation de Zangetsu entre ses mains n'égalait nulle autre. Son zanpakuto était unique, tout comme son propriétaire.

Il eût une pensée pour Shiro qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la fin des combats contre Aizen et son armée. Il se demanda un instant si le Hollow qui sommeillait en lui ne lui faisait tout simplement pas la tête. Il le connaissait plus que bien : ce dernier aurait préféré que son roi ne reste parmis les shinigami, ce qui signifiait plus d'action et d'affrontements digne de sa puissance. Mais Kurosaki ne voulait plus de ça. Du moins plus pour l'instant. Il avait promis de se concentrer sur ses études et de mener une vie ordinaire jusqu'à ses vingt ans, et il comptait bien respecter cet engagement.

Avec entrain, il gagna la salle de bain pour se laver avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour engloutir un copieux petit déjeuner. Enfin, il quitta la demeure familiale et se rendit au lycée. La journée s'avérait chargée, avec tout d'abord deux contrôles consécutifs dans deux matières différentes, puis viendrait la pause déjeuner avant la reprise des cours. S'en suivrait deux heures d'éducation physique et sportive, puis une heure de sciences et une autre d'histoire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué dans sa vie d'humain, c'était bien l'école et sa quantité astronomique de devoirs à rendre. Mais comme tout élève, Ichigo se devait bien de s'y plier et de tenir le coup s'il voulait pouvoir passer le reste de l'année sans encombre avant de finalement pouvoir se reposer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réserveraient les vacances, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'elles ne passeraient pas trop vite.

_ Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, attendant qu'il ne daigne lui prêter attention.

_ Puis-je entrer ? J'ai à te parler.

Depuis la mort d'Aizen, il s'étaient tous deux rapprochés, devenant très vite d'excellents amis. Orihime se confiait beaucoup à lui au sujet de son défunt frère, tandis que lui parlait de sa regrétée mère. Tous deux avaient vécu d'horribles moments à la mort d'un être proche. Il était donc normal que cela ne finisse par les rapprocher.

_ Bien sur, assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Avec le temps, Ichigo avait fini par prendre conscience des sentiments de la rousse à son égard. Mais il n'abordait jamais le sujet, de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Curieusement, bien qu'il la trouvait très jolie, attentionnée et forte malgré les apparences, il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il redoutait qu'elle ne confesse son amour pour lui; il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser.

_ J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de venir te voir; annonça-t-elle. Mais avec tout ce que nous avons enduré, la guerre, les pertes; je me suis dit que je devais le faire une bonne fois pour toute. Je… J'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour toi et… j'aurais aimé savoir si c'était réciproque.

Son souffle resta un instant bloqué. Ce qu'il redoutait venait de se produire. Comment lui avouer ses véritables sentiments sans paraître cruel ?

_ Inoue, je suis.. touché. Vraiment. On se connaît depuis longtemps, maintenant et sincèrement, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es une amie sur qui je peux compter, et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Seulement, je ne crois pas pouvoir te retourner tes sentiments… Je suis vraiment navré, ajouta-t-il tristement.

_ Je m'en doutais un peu, murmura-t-elle. Jusque là je refusais d'y penser. J'avais espoir que quelque chose puisse naître entre nous. Je me suis trompée.

Son sourire trahissait sa tristesse mais elle restait forte, ne montrant aucun regret. Elle était plus mature. La guerre en avait changé plus d'un.

_ Je suis heureux que tu le prennes de la sorte. Je ne veux vraiment pas te causer de tort, Inoue.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo. Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

_ Tu sais, je crois que tu es une fille formidable. Je n'éprouve rien de plus que de l'amitié à ton égard, mais je suis suffisamment proche de toi pour dire que tu es de loin celle que je respecte et apprécie le plus. J'aimerais que tu le gardes en tête. Oh et je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien plus sérieux que moi et qui t'aimera d'un amour sincère. J'en suis convaincu.

Par ces quelques paroles, Ichigo avait redonné le sourire à la jeune fille. Malgré cet épisode, ils restaient soudés et il en fut soulagé. Quoi qu'il se passe, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là; et qu'il ferait de même, comme le font tous les amis.

Il reprit son travail sans plus de cérémonie, se concentrant sur un épineux devoir de mathématiques à rendre dans les prochains jours.

Inoue quitta finalement la chambre d'Ichigo et rentra chez elle quelque peu triste, mais pas abattue. Avec un sourire attendri, elle repensa aux mots du roux. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle n'avait qu'à patienter avec courage, et un jour peut-être, quelqu'un lui retournerait enfin ses sentiments.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis en commentaire ou en MP. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ainsi que les chapitres à venir.

En attendant, je m'en vais de ce pas écrire la suite pour la publier aussi vite que possible.

Si vous avez des questions, suggestions, remarques; n'hésitez surtout pas, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre.

J'en profite pour vous recommander deux animés que j'a-dore et qui sont très récents, à savoir **Nanbaka** et **Yuri on Ice.** Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas encore, ou hésitent à regarder, je vous le dis : sautez sur l'occasion !

 **Nanbaka** , c'est tout simplement l'histoire d'une prison hautement sécurisée du nom de Nanba, et qui regroupe les plus vils criminels qui soient. Parmi eux, quatre criminels plutôt singuliers qui sont les pros de l'évasions. Cet animé allie à la fois humour, action, suspens, "fantasy"; la qualité du dessin est vraiment sympathique et haute en couleurs. Un vrai trésor, à mon humble avis.

 **Yuri on Ice** relate l'histoire de Katsuki Yuri, un jeune homme passionné de patinage artistique qui n'a qu'un rêve : égaler le talent et la grâce de son idole, Victor Nikiforov, un patineur russe de niveau mondial. Cet animé est agréable, le dessin est magnifique, l'histoire est attendrissante et passionnante. Moi qui adore regarder le patinage artistique à la télé, j'ai été servie dans cet animé. Et, ô doux miracle, l'histoire est parfois très… intéressante pour les adepte de relations HxH…. !

Je n'en dirai pas plus et vous laisse assouvir votre curiosité en osant enfin regarder ces deux animés plus qu'originaux.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, à très vite ~


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ~

Bien évidemment, je plaisante ! Je ne vais pas vous torturer, loin de moi cette idée ! Chose promise, chose due : le chapitre 2 de Soul for sale est arrivé.

Rien de bien important à signaler pour ce chapitre; autrement dit, pas de scène violente, choquant et autre particularité qui me pousserait à vous mettre en garde.

Rappellons que le jeune Ichigo s'accorde désormais une vie calme et sans tracas, centrée sur ses études et sa famille; qu'Aizen a été vaincu et qu'aucun problème ne se profile à l'horizon. D'ailleurs, Orihime s'est enfin décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments, ce qui n'a malheureusement - ou heureusement, selon le point de vue- pas abouti.

Continuons donc notre progression dans cette histoire et voyons ce que l'avenir réserve à notre jeune héro ~

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, Ichigo s'était levé de bonne humeur. Et comme tous les autres, il s'était dirigé vers le lycée en se motivant pour la journée, après avoir chaleureusement salué ses petites soeurs. Il avait retrouvé Ishida et Chad à la pause déjeuner sur le toit. Les trois garçons avaient longuement discuté, abordant des sujets divers tels la fin imminente de l'année scolaire, les vacances tant attendues ou encore la soudaine déclaration d'Inoue.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle te trouve; l'avait taquiné Ishida, un énorme sourire moqueur sur le visage.

_ Tu peux parler, Megane-kun ! (* taquinerie pour les porteurs de lunettes)

Chad les avait observé se chamailler pour déterminer lequel des deux était le plus charmant. Qui de l'intelligent ou du brave était le meilleur homme ? Chad ne souhaitait pas plus que ça les départager.

Après cet interlude plus que comique, chacun avait regagné sa place dans la salle pour un énième contrôle. Ichigo commençait à regretter les combats à la Soul society qui ne le laissait jamais sur la fin. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'excitant à l'idée d'affronter un adversaire de taille, qu'on l'ait déjà battu ou non. Ichigo ne s'en laisserait jamais. Aussi songea-t-il rendre visite à ses amis du monde des esprits mais se ravisa en se remémorant sa promesse.

Tant pis, songea-t-il. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendra me rendre visite un de ces jours.

Bien vite, il avait fini de répondre aux questions du contrôle et préféra observer le ciel dégagé, rêvant à une autre vie qui lui manquait, il fallait l'avouer.

Qu'était-il arrivé aux survivants du camp adverse ? La question le taraudait régulièrement. Bien sûr, personne ne daignerait lui répondre. Après tout, on se fichait de ces abominables créatures; c'est certainement ce qu'aurait répondu tout shinigami qui se respecte. Cependant, Ichigo n'était pas de ceux là. Il respectait l'ennemi et sa volonté de survivre; comme eux désirait plus que tout rester en vie et protéger les leurs. En cela ils n'étaient pas si différents. Arrancar, Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy, Humain; peu importe leur nature, tous ces êtres ne désiraient qu'une chose : la paix. Ichigo se surprit à souhaiter qu'un de ces survivants ne prenne le risque fou de gagner le monde des humains pour l'affronter. Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de reprendre ses fonctions de shinigami pour le bien de tous, dérogeant ainsi à sa promesse pour de bonnes raisons. C'était égoïste et peut-être un peu mesquin, mais il était certain qu'au bout du compte on le comprendrait.  
Visiblement, cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Ichigo ! Quelle bonne surprise.

_ Yo, Kisuke. Content de vous voir.

_ Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ? Je vois que tu as bonne mine; c'est encourageant. Alors, qu'as-tu de palpitant à me raconter ? Veux-tu du thé ?

Urahara s'empressa de l'inviter à s'asseoir, désireux de le questionner à souhait.

_ Non, merci. Et bien je vais plus que bien, je dois le reconnaître. Pour ce qui est des nouvelles, je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à vous dire; désolé.

_ Ne t'excuses pas voyons; ce n'est pas plus mal, tu ne crois pas ? Le calme complet; pas un Hollow rebel à l'horizon. Que pourrait-on désirer de plus ? Je me le demande.

_ Pas faux. Des nouvelles de la Soul society ?

_ Non, j'en suis navré. J'ai été quelque peu occupé récemment et je n'ai pas vu Yoruichi depuis quelques jours maintenant.

_ C'est bizarre, commenta le roux.

_ Ce n'est pas inhabituel de la voir disparaître sur un coup de tête. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Comment se porte ton père ?

_ Il va bien, tout comme les filles. Cela faisait longtemps que la ville n'avait pas été aussi tranquille. Je ne m'en plains pas, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais tu t'ennuies, n'est-ce pas ?

Kisuke avait toujours été très perspicace.

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher.

_ Voyons, Ichigo. Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu venu ici alors que plus rien ne t'y oblige.

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti obligé de vous rendre visite.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo. Si j'entends la moindre rumeur, je te préviendrais sur le champ !

_ Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que le monde des esprits me manque. Je leur rendrais bien visite mais j'ai promis de me consacrer à ma vie humaine jusqu'à mes vingt ans, alors..

_ Te connaissant, cela va être bien long.

_ En effet. Mais bon, je fais toujours en sorte de tenir mes promesses autant que faire se peut.

_ Inutile de me le rappeler, mon garçon. Je ne le sais que trop bien. J'ai une idée, s'exclama-t-il alors. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous tenir compagnie demain soir ? Nous allons dîner tous ensembles et je tenterai de contacter tes amis shinigami pour les inviter à nous joindre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ J'adorerais, avoua le jeune homme. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, Urahara-san.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Ichigo. Allez, souris donc un peu et rentre chez toi. Nous nous verrons demain soir. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

C'est avec le sourire et léger qu'Ichigo quitta la boutique pour regagner la clinique Kurosaki. Il avait hâte d'y retourner pour pouvoir enfin obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Le rendez-vous était très vite arrivé. Le jeune Kurosaki avait profité de l'occasion pour se mettre sur son trente-et-un; ainsi il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise d'un blanc pur, très sophistiqués. Il avait également pris soin de se parfumer et de se coiffer correctement. C'est donc fier de lui et enjoué à l'idée de retrouver ses amis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la boutique.

Il fut accueilli par les sifflements synchronisés de Yoruichi, Renji et Shueei; ainsi que les regards ébahis de Rukia et Rangiku qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire la fête. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs présenté ses excuses pour n'avoir pu emmener avec elle Hitsugaya Toshiro, beaucoup trop occupé à exercer ses fonctions de capitaine de division.

_ Et bien; en voilà une jolie tenue; commenta Renji avec humour. Tu comptes draguer qui, habillé comme ça ?

_ Arrête tes bêtises un peu. Je ne vais draguer personne, s'empourpra-t-il sous son regard appréciateur.

_ Dommage, ajouta Abaraï avec un clin d'oeil.

Ichigo s'étouffa sous les rires moqueurs de son ami.

_ Allons les amis, il est temps de passer à table ; les informa Kisuke.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les rires fusaient de toutes parts; tous se réjouissaient de la fin des hostilités. Ichigo tenta de s'informer des nouvelles venant de la Soul society. On lui expliqua brièvement que rien d'anormal ne s'était produit et pour une fois il eut la sensation qu'on lui disait la vérité. Il en fut déçu mais n'en montra rien.

Très vite, la nuit s'installa enfin et bientôt, il lui faudrait rentrer chez lui.

_ Ichi; je me disais que tu pourrais passer nous voir, un de ces jours.

_ J'ai promis à mon père de rester dans le monde humain au moins jusqu'à mes vingt ans; s'excusa-t-il.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais.

_ Moi non plus, mais j'y ai réfléchi et d'un sens, c'est mieux ainsi. J'en ai besoin.

_ Si tel est ton souhait, je ne peux que m'incliner, monsieur ; déclara Renji avec un sourire exagéré qui fit se demander au roux s'il ne tentait pas de le séduire. Mais après réflexion il se dit qu'après tout, Renji avait toujours été du genre à jouer les séducteurs pour s'amuser et il ne s'en alarma pas.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Du côté de la Soul society, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi festive.

Et pour cause, un individu inconnu se tenait au centre de la salle du conseil, scruté par tous les capitaines encore présents à une heure aussi tardive.

Il avait de longs cheveux d'un bleu roi noués en une queue de cheval très haute et des yeux d'un marron très intense, presque carmin. Il portait un hakama noir décoré de motifs floraux et portait autour de sa taille une ceinture qui maintenait en place un long katana à la garde faite d'argent. Trois piercings ornait son oreille droite et un bracelet de perles bordeaux décorait son fin poignet.

_ Qui êtes vous, l'interrogea Byakuya d'un ton imposant et froid.

_ Je me nomme Neptune; shinigami d'ordre deux de la branche européenne.

La stupeur s'empara des nouveaux capitaines tandis que les anciens restèrent impassible.

_ Quelle preuve pouvez-vous nous apporter ?

Toshiro espérait que ce jeune shinigami disait vrai.

_ J'ai ici une missive signée de la main même de mon supérieur. C'est là tout ce que je peux vous apporter, hélas. Vous devez me croire, je vous en conjure.

_ Admettons que vous disiez vrai; qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces lieux ?

_ Jusqu'à maintenant, nous connaissions des périodes prospères suite à de nombreux conflits internes. Le nombre de nos recrues a diminué de plus de soixante pourcent, nous ne sommes que très peu à constituer cette partie de la branche européenne, à savoir la division Delta. Nous pensions pouvoir former plus de shinigamis, seulement une menace est survenue et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment puissants et nombreux pour nous en occuper. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Byakuya se leva d'un bond, furieux, frappant la table de son poing.

_ Je refuse de voir mes hommes risquer leur vie au combat pour des inconnus qui n'ont jamais daigné leur porter secours ! tonna-t-il. Si vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prêté main forte, lorsque nous en avions besoin ? Où étiez-vous lorsque ce traître d'Aizen tuait nos frères dans sa quête pour le pouvoir ?!

_ Je suis navré… Nous ne pouvions pas vous aider, quand bien même nous le voulions. Mais Aizen n'est plus, et une menace plus dangereuse encore se profile. Notre combat est aussi le vôtre ! Si nous ne stoppons pas cette menace, c'est la totalité du monde des esprits qui risque d'en subir les conséquences. L'obstacle que nous devons affronter est d'ordre mondial. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une seule erreur. Entendez raison ! Joignez-vous à notre cause, par pitié.

_ Quelle est-donc cette menace qui vous effraie tant ?

Genryusai s'était enfin exprimé, d'une voix forte et sage.

_ Tout est dans cette missive, Genryusai-sama.

_ Quel est le nom de ton supérieur, jeune homme ?

_ Je doute que vous ne le connaissiez; il s'agit de Diego del Sol; capitaine de la division Delta et fils de Marcello del Sol, le président de la branche européenne des shinigami, créée il y a peu.

_ Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de vous, confirma Yamamoto, mais je vais vous faire confiance. Nous allons réfléchir à votre requête et étudier la situation. Posez-donc votre missive sur cette table. Le capitaine Soi Fong va vous mener à votre chambre. Nous vous ferons part de notre décision dans deux jours.

_ Deux jours ?! Ne pouvez-vous point délibérer plus rapidement ?

_ Je suis navré. Nous avons besoin de temps pour choisir l'attitude à suivre dans cette situation. Je ne me permettrai pas de prendre une décision sans l'avis de chacun de mes hommes. De plus, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire impérativement et cela nécessite un peu de temps à ajouter à celui dont nous avons besoin pour étudier votre cas. Cette assemblée est terminée.

Tels furent les derniers mots du commandant ultime de la Soul society en cette nuit.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ichigo s'était réveillé en sursaut suite à un énième rêve.

Il se trouvait une fois encore au Hueco Mundo en compagnie des mêmes individus que la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il distinguait correctement leurs visages, qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Pourtant, il avait la sensation qu'ils existaient, quelque part dans ce monde. L'un deux l'implorait de rester se battre pour leur cause. Plus étonnant encore, un arrancar pas si inconnu que ça se trouvait également dans leurs rangs.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack se trouvait dans son rêve, la mine sévère, le corps tendu; dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part d'Ichigo. Ses yeux le foudroyaient, attendant de lui une chose dont il ignorait la nature.

Ce songe était des plus déconcertant. Il faisait nuit noire et il lui était impossible de se rendormir.

Il choisit alors de se rendre sur le toit pour prendre l'air. Il contempla la lune et les étoiles qui l'accompagnaient, trouvant la vue semblable à celle du Hueco Mundo, à quelques détails près.

Grimmjow était probablement mort, tué par les shinigami ou par les arrancar encore fidèles à Aizen malgré sa défaite, considéré sans l'ombre d'un doute comme un traître par les nombreux Hollows et Arrancars jaloux de sa puissance et de son statut d'Espada.

Ichigo repensa avec nostalgie à son combat contre cet homme entêté et animé d'une fureur sans nom. Il aurait fait un roi redoutable s'il n'avait pas été aussi insupportable, songea-t-il avec ironie. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Yoruichi se glisser à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gamin ? T'as l'cafard ?

_ Si ce n'était que ça.

_ Cauchemar ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Te tracasses pas. La guerre est finie; lui rappella-t-elle, sous sa forme féline.

_ Je sais. Qu'est-ce que devient le Hueco Mundo d'après toi ?

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_ J'en sais rien. J'ai comme un pressentiment.

_ Ouais bah porte pas la poisse non plus. Va dormir, tu deviens complètement cinglé.

_ Peut-être bien. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, Ichi.

C'est sur cette note mélancolique qu'il regagna la chaleur de ses couvertures, l'esprit hanté par des souvenirs de ses nombreuses batailles.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Voili voilou ! Un second chapitre tout frais ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère pouvoir publier le troisième avant la fin de la semaine si possible, pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je trouve qu'il fait terriblement froid en ce moment ! Je grelotte rien qu'en y repensant ~

Me voici de retour avec le troisième chapitre, hourra !

Rien de bien particulier à vous indiquer pour ce chapitre.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture et espérer que cela vous plaira.

PS: je tiens absolument à remercier **Angelyoru** pour sa review; la première depuis que j'ai commencé à réécrire Soul for sale. Je suis vraiment touchée par l'enthousiasme dont tu as fait preuve et je tiens donc à te dédier ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira :)

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 3.**

_ Que faisons-nous Genryusai-sama ?

Byakuya et tous les capitaines de Soul society attendaient le verdict du vieil homme dans le silence le plus complet. Tous étaient tendus, espérant que leur opinion avait été écoutée. La situation était plus que critique pour les shinigami de la branche européenne, et ce qui les préoccupait concernait tout shinigami existant.

S'il fallait agir, il fallait le faire dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de joindre nos confrères dans leur combat. Je sais que chacun d'entre vous aspire à la paix et au repos, que la guerre a laissé des traces indélébiles en vos coeurs. La situation exige néanmoins notre attention. Nous nous devons d'intervenir. Nous sommes tous menacés, ainsi que les humains, et peut être même les Hollows. Bien que je ne les porte pas dans nos coeurs, nous avons tout intérêt à nous retrouver de leur côté plutôt que d'entamer à nouveau un conflit avec nos ennemis naturels. Ma décision est donc la suivante : que tous les shinigami ici présents se préparent à être appelés au combat. Entrainez-vous car dans deux jours, deux cents d'entre vous seront choisis pour prêter main forte à nos confrères européens. Vous serez accompagnés des meilleurs soigneurs et de leur capitaine, Unohana-san.

_ Hai ! scandèrent-ils en coeur.

_ Autre chose. Ceci s'adresse au capitaine Kuchiki.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Transmettez à Abaraï les ordres suivant : r amenez Ichigo Kurosaki dans les plus brefs délais et soumettez le à un entraînement rigoureux pour le préparer à notre grand départ. Il est hors de question qu'il soit le seul à s'être rouillé avec le temps. Il ne doit pas nous ralentir.

_ Bien monsieur; il sera fait ainsi.

_ Vous pouvez disposer.

C'est ainsi que Renji fut chargé d'accompagner Ichigo à la Soul society.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Je suis navré que tout se passe si soudainement Ichigo. Je suppose que tu aspirais à une vie plus tranquille. Renji m'a d'ailleurs appris la promesse que tu as faite à ton père. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives l'enfreindre.

_ Venez en aux faits, Byakuya-san.

_ Bien sur. Je crois que tu l'avais compris : la situation est grave. Nous venons d'apprendre l'existence de la branche européenne des shinigami. Comme nous, ils sont organisés en divisions, et la division Delta a besoin de notre aide. En quelques mots, une nouvelle menace est apparue et elle concerne les shinigami du monde entier. Nous allons leur prêter main forte, c'est pourquoi nous avons fait appel à toi.

_ Je vois. Et… quelle est cette menace ?

_ Nous n'avons pas tous les détails, mais un nouveau groupe d'individu s'est formé. On trouve parmi eux des shinigami renégats, des Hollows déserteurs, des Quincy, des Vastolorde. Ils se font appeler Apocalypse. Il semblerait qu'ils disposent de techniques de combats hors du commun et de bêtes de combats élevées dans le seul but de tuer. Leur nombre ne fait que croître et l'on craint qu'il ne dispose d'une arme secrète capable de semer le chaos. Je crois que la mort d'Aizen les a poussé à sortir de leur cachette et mettre en place leurs machinations.

_ N'en sait-on pas plus ? Pourquoi la branche européenne ne les a-t-elle pas neutralisé ?

_ Ils n'en ont pas les moyens, c'est pourquoi ils implorent notre aide.

_ Je vois. Et… pourquoi cet entraînement intensif m'a-t-il été imposé ?

_ Genryusai-sama craint que tu n'aies perdu en efficacité. Il tient à s'assurer que tu sois en possession de toutes tes capacités.

_ On voit à quel point il me fait confiance le vieux; marmonna le roux.

_ C'est nécessaire, je le crains. Et puis ça ne te fera pas de mal. Renji se chargera de t'enseigner tous les secrets de notre nouvel entraînement. Abaraï, je compte sur vous.

_ Bien. Viens Ichi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_ Je te suis.

Sans plus un mot, Ichigo suivit son ami. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait un sentiment de déjà vu.

_ Dis Renji, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le shinigami européen.

_ Neptune. Pourquoi ?

_ Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression de le connaître.

_ T'es vraiment étrange parfois, ricana Abaraï.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Neptune s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. La situation était plus qu'urgente. Pourquoi Genryusai ne pouvait le comprendre ?

Cela dit il était heureux d'être arrivé à destination. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le vieil homme n'accepte de se joindre à eux dans leur combat contre l'Apocalypse. Il espérait de tout coeur que Diego s'en sorte avec les deux têtes brûlées qui avaient rejoint leurs rangs il y a quelques mois. Ces deux là ne tenaient pas en place et ne cessaient de se chamailler. Son chef était doté d'une grande patience mais face à ces idiots, il doutait qu'il puisse garder son sang froid suffisamment longtemps.

Il soupira au souvenir du plus entêté des deux.

Il lui manquait, quand bien même les choses avaient été mises au clair. Il ne pouvait se rapprocher plus. Ils appartenaient à des mondes différents, et il ne voulait pas être rejeté par les siens. C'était trop dur à affronter.

Il se décida à quitter sa chambre pour faire le tour des lieux. Peut être trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il vagabonda dans les couloirs, observant les nombreux shinigami qui y circulaient. Il entendit des bruit de sabres s'entrechoquant et curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, s'avança jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche.

Il y vit Abaraï dont il avait fait la connaissance plus tôt en compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge. Il fut impressionné par son reiatsu, noir mais rassurant. Et surtout incroyablement puissant. Intrigué, il les observa s'entraîner.

C'était sans compter sur Ichigo qui, sentant une pression spirituelle étrangère, se retourna vivement pour le scruter. Il fut bien vite surpris en voyant le propriétaire de ce Reiatsu.

_ Mais… je te connais !

_ Pardon ? Je crois que vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais si ! Je t'ai vu en rêve ! Tu es Neptune, c'est ça ?

Ichigo était plus qu'étonné. Comment se faisait-il qu'une telle chose se produise ?

_ Oui. Un rêve dis-tu ? Hm… Je crois que je t'ai, malgré moi, contacté dans mon sommeil.

_ Hein ? Comment ça ?

_ Je peux entrer en communication avec d'autres shinigami par la pensée, ou encore leur imposer des visions. Parfois, malgré moi, je les laisse entrevoir un des multiples avenirs possibles.

_ Wow… Incroyable, souffla Renji. C'est vraiment possible ? Comment vous faites ?

_ C'est spécifique de ma famille, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes médiums et télépathes. J'ai conservé ces dons après mon passage du monde réel à celui des esprits.

_ Vraiment ? T'entends ça Ichi ?

Le roux semblait perplexe. Si son rêve avait été une sorte de prémonition, est-ce que cela signifiait que Grimmjow était en vie ? Il mourrait d'envie de poser la question mais se fit violence pour ne pas le faire.

_ En tout cas je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à ton sujet.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Neptune les laissa poursuivre leur entraînement.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

L'heure du départ a sonné.

Deux cents shinigami, dont Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro, Byakuya, et Shueei s'apprêtaient à quitter la Soul society pour l'Europe.

Ichigo n'avait qu'une hâte, obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Grimmjow était-il en vie ? Pourquoi l'Apocalypse se dressait en travers de leur chemin ? De quelles armes disposaient-ils ?

Pour cela, il devait se fondre au coeur de la bataille, et comprendre l'essence même du conflit.

Neptune se tenait à ses côtés. Sa présence était rassurante. On sentait la sagesse et l'expérience qui le forgeaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa sincérité, son désir de protéger les siens. Une qualité qu'Ichigo admirait. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait et il lui tardait de le comprendre, d'apprendre à le connaître.

De son côté, Neptune avait hâte de rentrer chez lui victorieux. Il avait mené sa mission à bien. Diego le féliciterait et il aurait la reconnaissance de ses amis ainsi que leur respect. Il était soulagé de savoir la Soul society dans leur camp. La lutte devenait plus équitable.

Enfin, Abaraï dévorait du regard cet étrange shinigami aux cheveux bleus. Il émanait de lui un charisme incomparable, qui était loin de lui déplaire. Après avoir abandonné l'idée de séduire Byakuya, ce nouveau venu était l'occasion rêvée de se changer les idées. Il se fit la promesse de tout tenter pour se rapprocher de lui.  
Foi de Renji, il le ferait sien. Il se le devait.

Après d'énièmes consignes, un portail fut ouvert et tous les combattants présents le franchirent pour gagner les quartiers européens.

Les lieux étaient très semblables à ceux de Soul society. Une jeune femme les accueillit avec le plus grand respect.

_ Bienvenue dans les quartiers de Delta. Je suis Arianne, shinigami de d'ordre deux en charge de l'infirmerie et de la communication entre les différentes unités de notre division. Je vais charger nos hommes de vous conduire dans vos quartiers respectifs. Pour des raisons de confort, nous vous avons répartis en fonction de vos hiérarchies respectives. Ainsi vous ne serez pas séparés de vos collègues et amis. J'espère que vous trouverez ici tout ce dont vous avez besoin. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi grâce au dispositif de communication installé dans chaque pièce. Il vous suffira de composer le code A002. Nous serons directement mis en relation suite à cela et je pourrais donc vous venir en aide.

_ Merci infiniment de votre hospitalité, Arianne-san; je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei. Je suis chargé de vous transmettre toutes les informations que nous pourrons récolter lors de notre première excursion. J'espère que nos hommes et les vôtres sauront coopérer sans trop de difficultés.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur Kuchiki. Je l'espère également.

_ Arianne, l'interpella Neptune; je vais me charger de conduire Ichigo à sa chambre. J'ai quelques mots à-

_ Neptune enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'm'as pas prév'nu qu'ces satanés shinigami seraient là ?!

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis tu nous supportes bien, nous. Nous ne sommes pas si différents.

Ichigo était bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait un Grimmjow plus que furieux, dans toute sa splendeur d'Arrancar et ex Espada.

_ T'es pas comme eux; grogna-t-il. Toi tu ne m'as pas jugé.

_ Grimm, on en a déjà parlé. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

_ Tch. Fais c'que tu veux.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ C'pas tes oignons.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, l'interrogea Abaraï, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette apparition soudaine, digne des plus grands cauchemars.

_ On a eu un léger différent. Disons qu'il m'en veut toujours.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Peut être qu'il t'en parlera. En attendant, si tu veux bien me suivre Ichigo.

_ Bien.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que des Arrancars font ici, sans vouloir te vexer.

_ Et bien c'est assez simple. L'Apocalypse les a pris pour cibles et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour leur tenir tête, et nous aussi. Alors on s'est allié. Certains d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs sévèrement blessés. Grimmjow était l'un d'entre eux.

_ Ils sont si forts que ça ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

_ C'est incroyable que Grimmjow ne t'a pas encore tué.

_ Il a déjà essayé, avoua Neptune avec un sourire contrit. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Il me fait confiance et moi aussi. Et puis, je l'ai sauvé. Bien sur, il n'a pas digéré cette sorte d'humiliation, selon ses dires. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer sa vengeance, de répéter qu'il t'en voulait de l'avoir épargné mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de t'admirer, de respecter ta puissance. Bien que son égo en ait pris un bon coup.

_ Je ne savais pas.

Tout en parlant, ils progressaient dans un couloir illuminé de petites lanternes diffusant un halo bleuté sur les murs. Finalement, Neptune s'arrêta au pas d'une porte fermée.

_ C'est ici. Ma chambre est au fond du couloir, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu trouveras des vêtements de rechange dans l'armoire, de quoi écrire si l'envie t'en prenait sur le bureau. Une salle de bain est annexée à la chambre. Le repas sera servi au réfectoire a vingt heure. Je viendrais te chercher un peu avant pour te montrer le chemin.

_ Bien. Merci beaucoup pour tes explications.

_ Je te donnerai plus de détails une autre fois. J'ai quelques rapports à faire.

_ Je comprends.

Neptune s'éloigna et alors qu'Ichigo ouvrait la porte, le shinigami l'interpella.

_ Au fait Ichi; c'est aussi la chambre de Grimmjow.

Le roux se pétrifia.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Et oui, Grimm entre enfin en scène ! Les retrouvailles sont quelques peu mouvementées, mais vous n'avez encore rien vu. La cohabitation risque d'être rude.

De nombreuses aventures attendent nos shinigami et arrancar favoris. Et de nombreuses surprises -je l'espère- vous attendent.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction ~


	4. Chapter 4

Mes chers amis, bonjour à tous ~

Quel heureux plaisir que de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre. Pour vous remettre en mémoire les précédents évènements, il est nécessaire de rappeler que Grimmjow a fait sa première apparition. Les shinigami de Soul society ont accepté de prêter main forte à leurs confrères européens. Ils ont fait la découverte de leur base d'entraînement, et ont ainsi pu rencontrer la jeune Arianne.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la hiérarchie mise en place chez les européens.

Êtes vous prêts ? C'est parti ! ~

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Avec agitation, Ichigo s'était assis sur son lit, appréhendant l'arrivée de l'ancien Sexta Espada. Le bleuté ne serait absolument pas ravis de le trouver ici, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais c'était pour lui l'occasion parfaite de comprendre tout ce qui s'était produit au Hueco Mundo depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était aussi une opportunité inespérée pour tirer un trait sur le passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Un avenir où shinigami et hollows seraient amenés à coopérer. Où l'intrépide Ichigo et le survolté Grimmjow devraient cohabiter, malgré leurs différents.

Le roux était prêt à fournir tout un panel d'efforts si cela signifiait anéantir l'ennemi et s'assurer ainsi la paix tant méritée, quitte à devoir supporter un arrancar des plus insupportables. Mais après tout, il ne le connaissait que très peu et peut être parviendraient-ils à s'entendre, contre toute attente.

Neptune semblait avoir réussi l'impossible; alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Grimmjow colérique et ahuri.

_ Neptune, teme (* "enfoiré", pour rester "poli") ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Oï Grimmjow ferme-là, s'insurgea un inconnu à travers sa porte. J'veux pioncer moi.

_ J'fais c'que j'veux baka ! Oï, Neptune; reprit-il de plus belle. Ramène-toi !

_ Je ne suis pas là, répondit l'interpellé du fond de sa chambre.

_ Saleté de shinigami; pesta le bleuté. Tch. Manquait plus qu'ça.

Ichigo prit les devants, tentant d'être mature malgré la rage qui le saisit sur l'instant.

_ Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de cohabiter avec toi, Jaggerjack. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je vais être direct : je ne touche pas tes affaires, tu ne touches pas les miennes; chacun son territoire, chacun ses règles.

_ Comme si j'allais t'laisser toucher mes affaires. Me donne pas d'ordre, shinigami. J'sais c'que j'dois faire. Si j'te vois fouiller dans mon coin; j't'arrache la tête.

_ Essaie seulement, le provoqua-t-il.

_ Me tente pas.

_ Je n'aurais aucun remord à te faire mordre la poussière. Après tout, c'est pas comme si ça serait la première fois.

Grimmjow serra les poings.

_ Enfoiré. T'façon t'peux toujours essayer.

_ Rien ne m'en empêcherait.

_ Moi je le ferai; les interrompit Neptune.

Ichigo ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. Il n'en montra rien.

_ Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu tentais quoi que ce soit, Ichigo; reprit l'européen. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Grimm. T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

_ Cause toujours.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de tirer un trait sur le passé. Ichigo t'as sauvé la vie, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu as bien fini par me pardonner de t'avoir secouru; tu peux recommencer.

_ Plutôt crever !

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Jaggerjack.

Neptune les abandonna sans un regard, laissant le sort décider à sa place. Il était néanmoins convaincu que l'arrancar finirait par abdiquer. Au pire, je l'y forcerai; songea-t-il.

Ichigo de son côté, restait interdit. Une grande complicité était ressorti de cette échange entre les deux autres, malgré l'animosité de leurs paroles. Il en fut quelque peu frustré. Ce n'était pas comme s'il détestait le bleuté. Bon, il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, mais il pouvait encore le supporter. Pourquoi ce dernier n'était-il pas capable de laisser de côté sa rancoeur pour une durée indéterminée ?

Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, un peu de repos serait le bienvenu.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

L'heure du repas approchait et comme convenu, Neptune vînt à la rencontre de Kurosaki pour le guider jusqu'au réfectoire. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Une tension palpable régnait entre eux. Le roux n'avait pas apprécié les menaces de l'européen, et ce dernier ne tolérait pas l'animosité dont avait fait preuve le japonais. Quand bien même il était ronchon et désagréable, Grimmjow n'était pas une mauvaise personne, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entrevoir de sa personnalité. Il s'était simplement forgé une carapace solide, ce que fait toute créature pour survivre et se protéger. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvait-il le comprendre ? Si l'on s'en donnait la peine, on serait bien vite impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit et la loyauté dont pouvait faire preuve le bleuté au détriment de son caractère bien trempé.

Il se jura que personne ne serait en mesure de s'en prendre à l'arrancar tant qu'il serait ici.

Avec beaucoup d'effort et de patience, il avait fini par obtenir le respect et la confiance de cet énergumène qui se laissait difficilement attendrir. Et il comptait bien les conserver; pour ce faire, il se devait de rester de marbre devant les remarques d'autrui, et empêcher quiconque de s'en prendre à Grimmjow.

Le roux l'observait avec curiosité en dépit de sa frustration. Pour qui se prenait-il cet européen ? Foi d'Ichigo, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Il n'avait d'autre option que de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette attitude de mépris et d'agressivité.

Il fut vite rejoint par Renji qui sans perdre de temps se l'accapara pour l'emmener plus loin.

_ Ichi, j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cette fois ?

_ C'est une question de vie ou de mort Ichigo. Tu dois prendre la mission que je vais te confier avec sérieux. Il en va de mon honneur.

_ Bah voyons, s'offusqua le roux; plus que blasé. Annonce la couleur, qu'on en finisse.

_ Il faut que tu enquêtes sur cet européen, Neptune. Je veux tout savoir à son sujet. Comme ta chambre est proche de la sienne, de ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire ce travail des plus important. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, dis ?

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ce travail à ta place, Renji ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait à moi ?

_ Mon éternelle reconnaissance ?

Devant son regard de chiot et son sourire que l'on pouvait difficilement ignorer, le jeune Kurosaki finit par céder.

_ Bon d'accord. Mais en échange, tu me devras un service lorsque j'en aurais besoin.

_ Tu as ma parole. Merci mon pote, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant vivement la main.

Il le laissa là, se dirigeant d'un pas enjoué vers la nourriture qui ne cessait de le tenter. Ichigo fit de même, affamé.

La soirée se déroula dans le plus grand calme, l'ambiance tendue et plus que sérieuse les empêchant de se réjouir innocemment. Le shinigami n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir se glisser dans ses douces couverture. Il espérait sincèrement que Grimmjow le laisserait tranquille pour la soirée. D'ailleurs, il ne le voyait nulle part.

Il préfère sûrement rester dans son coin; pensa-t-il.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Repus et exténué, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Il patienta un instant sur le pas de la porte, fermée; hésitant à frapper. Peut-être l'arrancar dormait-il. S'il le réveillait, le bleuté s'assurerait de réveiller tous les shinigami sans exception pour ce crime. Et il n'avait pas tort. Il ne fallait surtout pas perturber le sommeil d'un Grimmjow profondément endormi sous peine de subir les plus atroces tortures.

C'est donc le plus silencieusement possible qu'il entrouvrit la porte, progressant sur la pointe des pieds, tel un loup à l'affût du moindre mouvement de la part du bleuté. Il n'entendit qu'un souffle régulier et bas. Rassuré, il s'avança. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la pénombre qui l'empêcha de distinguer correctement la pièce et il trébucha sur des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, s'étalant de tout son long dans un grand fracas.

_ Galère; murmura-t-il, paniqué; non sans rappeler un certain génie brun fainéant (* comprendra qui pourra !~)

Grimmjow grogna dans son sommeil, se retourna. Puis plus rien.

Poussant un soupir, Ichigo se releva en douceur. Il l'avait échappé de peu.

_ Tu f'ras moins d'bruit la prochaine fois; marmonna le bleuté à moitié endormi.

Le roux se figea, attendant un coup qui ne vînt jamais.

_ Désolé, déclara-t-il à voix basse par sécurité, pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres plus que nécessaire.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

S'il laisse trainer ses affaires aussi; maugréa-t-il dans son esprit. Il les ramassa et les déposa sur le bureau, remarquant alors une feuille de papier chiffonnée au sol grâce à un faible rayon lunaire filtrant par la petite fenêtre.

Plus que curieux, il la déplia avec le plus grand soin, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que l'arrancar s'était bien rendormi.

Il ne parvint pas à distinguer correctement ce qui était écrit, vu les nombreuses et épaisses ratures. Mais il parvint à reconnaître son nom, et quelques mots tels que "excuses", "colère", "coopérer". Fronçant les sourcils, il garda en mémoire cet étrange papier. Il le reposa où il l'avait trouvé, ayant le sentiment qu'il valait mieux faire ainsi pour éviter tout ennui.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se dévêtir, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Au moins, son lit était plus que confortable et la chambre était assez propre, à son grand étonnement. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

 _Espérons que demain sera un jour meilleur._

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Kurosaki; je vous cherchais justement.

_ Bonjour, Byakuya-san. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Vous allez partir en reconnaissance avec Abaraï et Hisagi. Deux hommes de Delta vous accompagnerons jusqu'au point de ralliement. Ensuite vous vous débrouillerez seul. Vous devrez les y retrouver avant le coucher du soleil. Si quoi que ce soit venait à se produire, contactez immédiatement la base à l'aide des émetteurs qui vous seront fournis. S'ils sont défectueux, lancez une attaque en visant le ciel. Nous pourrons plus aisément vous localiser, ainsi. Dois-je me répéter ?

_ Tout est clair. Où sont les autres ?

_ Ils vous attendent dans le hall d'entrée. Mangez en vitesse et rejoignez les.

_ Bien.

Obéissant sans protester, Ichigo avala en vitesse une pomme et un verre d'eau avant de venir à la rencontre de ses deux coéquipiers.

De jeunes shinigami, visiblement plus jeunes qu'eux, les saluèrent avec entrain.

_ Vous êtes prêts ?

_ Et comment ! s'exclama Hisagi, plus qu'excité à l'idée d'une éventuelle confrontation avec l'ennemi.

_ Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas déclencher d'hostilité. N'attaquez que si vous n'avez pas d'autre alternative; les informa l'un des deux; un blond aux yeux verts.

_ Ne faites rien d'idiot; ajouta froidement le second; un brun à la peau hâlée avec une balafre dans le cou.

_ C'est pas juste, brailla Shueei; je veux me battre moi.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Hisagi. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Renji s'était chargé de le ramener à l'ordre. Il fit la moue mais opina du chef malgré tout. Les garçons s'engagèrent dans un couloir très sombre, rarement éclairé. Mais très vite, ils gagnèrent la sortie. Le fort soleil les éblouit. Puis finalement, ils purent distinguer le paysage. Ils se trouvaient dans les montagnes et un chemin escarpé menait au bas de cette dernière, où coulait une rivière relativement calme.

_ Nous allons emprunter ce chemin puis longer la rivière vers le nord. Elle nous conduira à l'orée de la forêt. Nous nous séparerons à cet endroit. N'oubliez pas les consignes. Et restez vigilant : il y a pas mal de bêtes sauvages dans le coin. Croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie de les affronter celles là.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir vos noms, interrogea Abaraï. Autant faire connaissance dès maintenant si on doit coopérer.

_ Je suis Lyam et lui c'est Alex; déclara le blond. On est du second ordre.

_ Comment ça marche chez vous ? Vous êtes classés en fonction de votre puissance ?

_ C'est un peu compliqué. Pour résumer, la branche européenne compte cinq divisions : Alpha, Bêta, Delta, Gamma, Oméga. Chaque division est spécialisée dans un domaine et répartie en unités. Nous sommes chargés des recherches en terme de technologie, d'énergie, d'armement et de soins. Le combat n'est pas notre fort, mais on se débrouille. Dans chaque unité il y a des shinigami de différents ordres : plus le nombre est élevé plus le niveau est faible. Nous ne sommes pas classés selon notre force mais selon notre ancienneté et notre niveau de formation. Bien sur, être fort est un énorme avantage; mais ce n'est pas la seule qualité requise.

_ Nous sommes du troisième ordre, annonça fièrement Alex.

_ Je comprends mieux, commenta Ichigo. Voilà pourquoi Apocalypse vous donne du fil à retordre. Non seulement vous n'êtes pas nombreux mais en plus le combat n'est pas votre spécialité. Pourquoi les autres divisions ne vous aident-elles pas cela dit ?

_ La compétition entre divisions rend les choses plus compliquées, avoua tristement Lyam. La communication n'est pas aisée ici. Et les vieilles rancoeurs nous paralysent. Sans vous, on ne pourra pas mener à bien notre mission. C'est un miracle que vous soyez ici. Honnêtement, personne ne pensait que Neptune serait capable de vous convaincre. Seul Diego en était persuadé.

_ Diego ?

_ Notre capitaine. Il n'est pas là en ce moment. Il a été appelé pour un conseil avec les autres capitaines. Il sera probablement rentré ce soir. C'est un grand homme, vous verrez.

_ Espérons le.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Et voilà ! Quatrième chapitre terminé !

Je suis navrée qu'il ne soit pas très long, mais je préfère écrire de petits chapitres : ça garde le suspens ;) Et puis c'est plus facile à lire comme ça.

J'essaierai de faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long.

Je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance : une scène quelque peu intéressant vous attend pour le cinquième chapitre…. ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Je profite de la fin de ce chapitre pour vous conseiller de la lecture. Il s'agit d'une trilogie ou d'une série de quatre tomes selon les éditions intitulée le **Lion de Macédoine** , écrite par David Gemmel. Le récit s'inspire des légendes grecques et notamment de l'histoire de Parménion, un soldat ayant grandi à Sparte, né d'une mère macédonienne et d'un père spartiate; ainsi que de celle du roi Philippe de Macédoine et du célèbre Alexandre le Grand. Comme vous l'aurez compris, les romans se situent dans des temps anciens, à l'époque où les grandes villes telles qu'Athènes, Sparte ou encore la Thrace se vouaient à une lutte constante pour la domination.

J'ai lu les deux premiers tomes de la trilogie et autant vous dire que je n'ai qu'une hâte : dévorer le troisième. Cette histoire est de loin la plus passionnante qu'il m'ait été donnée de lire. Elle mêle action, suspens, dark fantasy ; entre batailles sanglantes, stratégie militaire, sentiments amoureux, jalousie, complots; on est littéralement transporté à la lecture de chaque page. Je ne vous le recommanderai jamais assez : je crois que vous ne serez pas déçus en lisant ce chef d'oeuvre de fantasy et d'Histoire mêlées.

Je vous laisse donc sur cette citation tirée du premier tome :

ㄍ _Merveilleux sont les Athéniens._

 _Ils élisent dix généraux chaque année,_

 _alors que, de toute ma vie,_

 _je n'en ai jamais connu qu'un seul : Parménion._ ≫

 **Philippe II de Macédoine**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous;

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le cinquième chapitre de Soul for sale. Comme annoncé précédemment, ce chapitre comporte une scène qui -je l'espère et le pense- suscitera votre intérêt. Elle est loin d'être choquante au sens où beaucoup l'entendent (pas de violence, de descriptions horribles etc). Les choses commencent progressivement à se mettre en place pour nos personnages.

Une chose est plus qu'évidente; notre cher Renji est plus qu'intéressé par ce mystérieux personnage.

Aussi, de nombreuses zones d'ombres doivent encore être éclaircies. Rassurez-vous; cela ne saurait tarder.

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Nos valeureux shinigami rentrèrent exténués de leur excursion dans la nature. Progresser au coeur de cette forêt n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils avaient croisé une bête énorme, à mi chemin entre un loup et un lion, avec d'énormes crocs. Le prédateur s'était élancé à leur poursuite, semant la panique au sein du trio. Heureusement, il avait fini par se désintéresser d'eux en sentant l'odeur d'une proie beaucoup plus facile à attraper. Ensuite, ils avaient découvert les vestiges d'un combat entre Apocalypse et Delta. Des résidus de reiatsu les informèrent que nombreux avaient été les Hollows lors de cet affrontement. Des débris de métaux étranges jonchaient le sol, l'odeur du sang était encore assez forte pour leur parvenir. Ichigo remarqua même la présence de substances inconnues, brillant d'un éclat doré. Ils avaient recueilli des échantillons à rapporter au retour. Hisagi fut le plus chanceux : il dénicha enfouie sous des débris une arme des plus intrigantes. Une épée forgée d'un métal d'un noir intense, veinée d'une étrange matière d'un rouge flamboyant. Des symboles indéchiffrables en ornaient la garde.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous pensez qu'elle contient de l'énergie ?

_ Surement. Tu ferais mieux de la tenir avec précaution, on ne sait jamais; déclara Renji avec sagesse.

Finalement, ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs. Renji se chargea du rapport, tandis qu'Ichigo et Shueei rapportèrent les échantillons et l'épée au laboratoire. Ils furent accueillis par Arianne ainsi que deux autres femmes.

_ Bonjour. Je vois que vos recherches ont été fructueuses. Déposez tout ici, nous nous chargerons du reste.

_ Nous pensons que cette épée renferme beaucoup d'énergie potentiellement destructrice, l'informa le roux.

_ Et les substances qu'Ichigo a trouvé sont sûrement du poison, compléta Hisagi.

_ Bien, nous vérifierons cela à l'aide de tests. Je vous ferai savoir nos résultats. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer; vous l'avez bien mérité.

Sans se faire prier, les deux adolescents regagnèrent leur chambre respective.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ichigo se trouvait dos à la porte, à deux doigts d'une crise cardiaque.

Grimmjow lui faisait face.

Entièrement nu.

_ C-couvre toi non ! s'exclama le roux.

_ Oh c'bon. M'dis pas qu't'as jamais vu quelqu'un à poil !

_ C'est pas une raison de jouer les nudistes !

_ T'es jaloux, le provoqua le bleuté, machiavéliquement. Oh non mieux; t'aimes la vue ?

Il faillit s'étouffer.

_ Pardon ?! Plutôt crever !

_ Fais pas ta prude, Kurosaki. J'sais bien qu'j'suis irresistible, se vanta l'arrancar.

_ Dans tes rêves teme.

_ Vous avez pas bientôt fini, se plaignit une voix lancinante qui fit se raidir Ichigo. Il devint blanc comme un linge. Même Shiro n'était pas aussi pâle.

_ Dis moi que je rêve…

_ Quoi ?

_ Il peut pas être là… Si ?

_ Ouais moi aussi ça m'gonfle. Oï Noitra, ferme la un peu ! s'offusqua Grimmjow.

_ J't'emmerde l'analphabète !

_ Répète un peu pour voir l'pianiste ?! J'vais t'buter.

_ Cours toujours Jaggerjack.

Ichigo n'eut pas le courage de le stopper dans son élan. Le bleuté ouvrit la porte en grand, se baladant nu dans les couloirs. Il défonça la porte face à la sienne.

_ Oï Grimmjow teme ! Habille-toi bordel ! s'écria Noitra, incrédule.

_ Quoi ? T'as peur d'aimer ?!

_ J'vais cauchemarder ouais ! Dégage de là ducon !

_ J'vais t'refaire l'portrait.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Neptune venait de surgir, les sourcils froncés, attendant des explications. Devant son regard courroucé, Grimmjow se calma instantanément.

_ Il cherche la merde aussi, se défendit-il pitoyablement.

_ Je m'en contrefiche. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'adopter une tenue plus adaptée et te faire discret pour le reste de la journée si tu veux pas finir enfermé au labo'.

_ Tout sauf ça, le supplia l'arrancar.

Même Noitra avait tressailli à l'évocation du lieu maudit.

_ File.

L'ex Espada ne se fit pas prier. Il regagna sagement sa chambre sous le regard interdit du roux.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Oh Ichi ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Renji l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui pour déguster leur repas.

_ Si tu savais. Je viens de voir la chose la plus horrible qui soit.

_ Tant que ça ? Raconte-moi tout.

_ J'ai même pas le courage de te faire un résumé.

_ Parlons de chose sérieuses. T'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

_ J'ai pas eu le temps, désolé.

_ T'abuses !

_ T'as qu'à lui parler, s'indigna-t-il. Tiens regarde, il est là bas. Je l'appelle si tu veux.

_ On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance, ronchonna Abaraï.

_ Oh ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

Il l'abandonna à son sort, invitant Neptune à prendre sa place. Il les observa discuter de loin et lorsqu'il fut certain que la situation était sous contrôle - entendez par là que Renji dévorait littéralement le bellâtre du regard tandis que l'autre tentait de répondre à ses nombreuses questions-, il se détourna.

Pour percuter de plein fouet celui qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix.

_ Oh mais r'gardez qui v'là. Kurosaki. J'te pensais mort. Dommage.

_ Noitra. Content de te voir, ironisa-t-il.

_ T'fais pas d'illusions vermine; il est hors de question que j'fasse ami avec toi.

_ Rassure-toi j'en avais pas non plus l'intention.

_ Les choses sont claires. Autre chose : si tu pouvais éviter de faire gueuler l'autre con, ça m'arrangerait.

_ T'as qu'à voir ça avec lui; je suis pas ta boniche.

_ T'as pas compris que t'avais pas l'choix en fait ?

Noitra le menaça du regard, s'approchant plus que de raison d'Ichigo. Neptune et Renji se préparèrent à intervenir, mais Grimmjow se chargea d'interrompre les deux adversaires.

_ Fous lui la paix l'pianiste.

_ Ta gueule l'balafré. T'as d'la chance que super zéro vient t'sauver la peau, shinigami. Pas sûr que t'aies autant de chance la prochaine fois.

_ Tu peux toujours essayer, rétorqua Ichigo. Tu seras surpris.

_ C'est ce qu'on verrra.

Le bleuté fusilla l'ex Quinta du regard puis reporta sa colère sur le roux.

_ On peut pas s'absenter deux minutes sans qu'tu t'attires des ennuis, Kurosaki !

_ Je t'ai rien demandé Jaggerjack, s'indigna le shinigami. J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

_ J'te signale qu'on partage la même chambre. J'pas envie qu'l'autre demeuré débarque dans ma piaule au beau milieu d'la nuit. Tiens toi à carreau.

Ichigo le saisit par le col, confrontant leur regard.

_ Commence pas à me chauffer Grimmjow. Peut-être que toi t'as pas envie de mettre la main à la pâte, mais moi je compte bien leur filer un coup de main. J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries alors reste sagement à ta place.

_ T'ferais mieux d'me parler sur un autre ton la rousse.

_ Je te parlerais comme je le veux tant que tu ne me montreras pas un peu de respect.

_ Cours toujours.  
_ Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

_ Il semblerait.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ?!

_ J't'ai pas-

_ Ta gueule Grimm. T'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale.

_ Tch. J'me casse. Faudra pas vous plaindre quand l'autre con vous aura massacré.

Sur ces paroles élégantes, Grimmjow quitta le réfectoire sans un remord. Ichigo fulminait tandis que Neptune, en son fort intérieur, jubilait.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés à cette coopération. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être intéressants.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Un jeune homme haut de deux mètres, musclé et bien constitué, aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau bronzée se tenait debout; faisant les cents pas devant deux arrancars passablement irrités, prêts à reprendre les hostilités à tout moment.

Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts, de nombreuses blessures les recouvraient; le sang s'écoulant de leurs plaies encore vives.

Diego del Sol les fusillait du regard et Grimmjow se décida à prendre la parole.

_ On s'est peut être laissé emporté.

_ Tu te moques de moi ? Ne joue pas à ça, Grimmjow. Je m'en vais à peine deux jours et vous en avez profité pour semer la discorde, encore une fois. Je crois que la punition de l'autre fois ne vous a pas suffit. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

_ Attend Diego, protesta Noitra. Moi j'avais rien à voir. Si l'autre con m'avait pas-

_ Parce qu'toi t'es pas con ?! Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? J'vais t'buter !

_ J't'attends !

_ Il suffit !

Le soudain accès de colère de Diego les remit à l'ordre.

_ D'solé…

_ Grimmjow tu me déçois sincèrement. Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec tout ça. Je vais informer Arianne de la situation. La punition sera la même. Vous passerez la nuit au labo'.

Aucun des deux ne protesta mais à la vue de leur regard, Diego sut qu'il avait fait son effet. Il était néanmoins hors de question qu'il se rétracte. Il en allait de son statut de capitaine.

Il composa le code requis et peu de temps après, Arianne fit son apparition.

_ Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait vous deux ? Vous me désespérez. Je suppose que rien n'a changé ?

_ En effet rien ne change. Tu as mon autorisation pour leur rajouter une peine si tu le juges nécessaire.

Devant le sourire machiavélique de la jeune femme, les deux arrancars s'accordèrent mutuellement pour ne pas la provoquer, sous peine de voir leur punition sévèrement alourdie.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Plus tôt dans la journée, Noitra se dirigeait vers la source chaude pour un moment de détente bien mérité.

Il avait d'ailleurs pris un livre pour le lire tranquillement à l'abri des regards. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe lors de ses lectures. Mais sa tranquilité fut de courte durée.  
En effet, Grimmjow avait -comme par hasard- décidé de se rendre lui aussi en ces lieux. Dès lors qu'il perçut sa pression spirituelle, le Quinta ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre.

Très vite, le ton était monté et finalement, leur affrontement verbal s'était soldé par un combat physique. La salle avait été détruite sous leurs assauts, au grand malheur de Neptune qui savait la terrible correction qui l'attendrait si Diego l'apprenait. Fort heureusement, son capitaine était dans les parages lorsque le combat avait eu lieu et pour cette fois, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se concentrant plutôt sur les réels fautifs.

C'est d'ailleurs quelque peu avant ce moment que le chef de Delta avait fait la connaissance des japonais, notamment d'Ichigo qui suscita rapidement son attention.

_ Tu n'es pas comme les autres, remarqua-t-il habilement.

Ichigo eut soudain peur que sa nature double ne soit à nouveau critiquée.

_ C'est une bonne chose, reprit Diego. Tu nous seras très utile.

Sans plus de formalités, il avait pris congé, devant l'air ébahi de Renji qui n'avait définitivement rien compris à cet échange.

Shiro choisit d'ailleurs ce moment pour se manifester.

 _Mon roi, cet homme est tel que vous. Un hollow sommeille en lui._

 _Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'inspire pas grande confiance. Restez méfiant._

 _Je m'en souviendrai._

Pour une fois, Ichigo ne chercha pas à contredire son double. Il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, par sécurité, quand bien même il doutait que le jeune homme ne soit une menace.

Lorsque le roux avait appris la nouvelle quant à la confrontation entre les deux Espada, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison encore ces deux imbéciles s'étaient battus, s'attirant tous les regards.

 _Encore un truc puéril, certainement._

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Assis face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, Ichigo se demandait où Jaggerjack pouvait bien être. Il ne l'avait pas revu de toute la journée. S'ennuyant et n'ayant rien à faire, il choisit de se rendre au laboratoire pour prendre des nouvelles au sujet de leurs trouvailles.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, la pièce était déserte. Il inspecta les environs. De nombreuses machines se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, émettant des bruits aigus et réguliers. Des tas de rapports étaient méticuleusement organisés sur des étagères, classés par date. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils renfermaient.

Des bruits d'agitation attirèrent son attention. Il n'avait pas remarqué la porte dissimulée au fond de la pièce. Il s'y aventura par curiosité.

La vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa interdit.

Grimmjow et Noitra gisait sur des brancards, leurs corps criblés de cables et d'aiguilles enfoncés dans leur peau et reliés à des machines. Ils étaient inconscients et leur corps s'agitaient de soubresauts. Le rythme cardiaque du bleuté était très élevé, et ses blessures n'étaient pas toutes soignées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Arianne le surprit.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

_ Nous les soignons. Et nous les avons plongé dans un sommeil profond. Le liquide qui leur a été injecté provoque de fortes hallucinations. C'est leur punition pour avoir dérogé au règlement.

_ C'est horrible…

_ Nous n'aimons pas avoir recours à ces méthodes mais la discipline est la clef si nous voulons vaincre l'ennemi. Diego le sait, c'est pourquoi il n'a d'autre choix que de se montrer sévère. Moins ces deux là causeront de problèmes et moins ils auront à faire face à ce genre de méthodes barbares.

_ De quoi rêvent-ils ?

_ Certainement des choses horribles, vu leurs réticences à renouveler l'expérience.

_ Dans combien de temps seront-ils éveillés ? Leurs blessures doivent être soignées !

_ Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo, nous prenons soin d'eux. Et puis ils sont coriaces. Surtout Grimmjow. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, ses deux bras étaient lacérés, ainsi que son torse et son dos. L'un de ses fémurs était brisé, ainsi que de nombreuses côtes. Il était sur pieds au bout d'une semaine. Sa grande capacité de régénération et nos techniques médicales ont permis une guérison rapide. N'aies crainte.

_ Qu'en est-il des résultats de vos tests ?

_ Comme l'avait supposé votre ami, les substances trouvées s'avèrent être du poison très puissant. Nous travaillons à l'élaboration d'antidote, au cas où nos hommes viendraient à être empoisonnés. Quant à l'épée, elle renferme une impressionnante quantité d'énergie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de sa provenance, ni des mécanismes employés pour la concentrer en cet objet. Les symboles y sont probablement pour quelque chose. Nous travaillons intensément pour en découvrir le sens.

_ Je vois. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

_ C'est très aimable à vous Ichigo. Votre présence nous est déjà d'une aide inestimable. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez d'avoir accepté de vous allier à nous.

_ Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pour habitude de refuser d'aider autrui lorsque je le peux. Et puis cette bataille tombe à pic : j'avais besoin d'exercice.

_ Malheureusement, l'Apocalypse n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

Tous deux se turent et se contentèrent de contempler les arrancars, profondément endormis.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Voici la fin du cinquième chapitre. Alors, ça vous a plu ?

La suite paraîtra rapidement je l'espère ~ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et vos idées quant à l'évolution de l'histoire, je suis curieuse !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Quel plaisir de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci sera un peu plus centré sur Neptune et son passé plus que mystérieux.

Je vais tenter d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long, et suffisamment clair pour vous permettre de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation et le comportement de certains personnages qui pouvait vous sembler jusque là assez étrange.

 **Ce chapitre contient une scène croustillante, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ~

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 6.**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Neptune n'avait jamais été très difficile à cerner. D'ailleurs, bien souvent, on lui reprochait d'être trop sincère et naïf. Combien de fois s'était-il laissé berner à ses dépends ? Combien de fois avait-il souffert quand il aurait pu éviter les dégâts ? Entre le décès de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, les sévices subis au sein de sa famille d'accueil, les nombreuses déceptions amoureuses, il avait été quasi impossible de se relever. Et pourtant, il était bien là; vivant et en pleine possession de ses moyens, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Diego y était pour beaucoup.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois il y a de nombreuses années; ils avaient respectivement treize et quinze ans. Diego était resplendissant, sur de lui, fier et discipliné. Il était de loin le jeune homme le plus intelligent qu'il connaisse, mais aussi le plus respectueux et le plus brave.

Un jour, Neptune s'était retrouvé dans une impasse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il empruntait de l'argent à des individus très peu fréquentables. Malheureusement, ce jour là, le sort s'était retourné contre lui. Il avait perdu l'argent et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de rembourser ses dettes. La totalité du gang l'avait battu à mort. Ce jour là, il tomba dans le coma. Diego le trouva gisant sur le sol, à deux doigts de succomber. Il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus juste : il fit de lui un shinigami. Au début, Neptune était très faible. Il lui fallut un long mois pour guérir de ses blessures. Et un de plus pour se faire à l'idée d'être un être hors du commun.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra le capitaine de Delta.

Suite à cet évènement, les deux garçons devinrent inséparables. Et un beau jour, le premier pas vers un lien plus intime encore fut fait. Diego et Neptune vécurent ensemble quatre longues années. Au bout de quatre ans de vie commune, il se connaissait par coeur. Le premier était âgé de dix neuf ans, le second de dix sept. Malgré leur deux ans d'écart, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Neptune crut avoir trouvé l'être avec qui il souhaitait vivre le restant de ses jours, et l'autre pensait de même. Seulement, les sentiments se s'étiolèrent et finalement, ils se séparèrent après cinq années passées ensemble.

La rupture fut plus que douloureuse pour Neptune qui tenta d'oublier son grand amour dans les bras d'autres hommes, allant d'histoire en histoire, enchaînant les relations sans lendemain. Cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Il fut même abusé par certains et si Diego, qui tenait malgré tout à lui, n'était pas intervenu, Neptune ne serait probablement plus rien.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Sa relation avec Arianne était bien plus platonique.

Elle faisait déjà partie de Delta lorsqu'il était arrivé au sein de la division. Ils ne s'appréciaient que très peu au départ, ayant tous deux été plus que déçus par la vie et ses aléas. Arianne ne lui adressait la parole que très rarement. Ils ne s'étaient réellement rapprochés que suite à sa rupture avec Diego. Elle avait été la seule à tenter de le faire sourire, de le distraire, de le comprendre. Il avait fini par la respecter et voir en elle une amie précieuse.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait poussé à faire la paix avec son premier amour, argumentant qu'il ne servait à rien de se haïr quand tant d'amour avait vu le jour entre eux. Elle avait fini par le convaincre et maintenant, il lui en était plus que reconnaissant.

Diego et lui se vouaient toujours beaucoup d'affection et de respect. Le jeune capitaine était célibataire. La rupture l'avait visiblement, lui aussi, énormément affecté. Si bien que parfois, il lui rendait visite au beau milieu de la nuit pour s'allonger à ses côtés et l'observer sans un mot. Neptune ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à se faire mal ainsi. Il vallait mieux tirer un trait sur le passé, mais Diego n'était pas prêt pour ça. Et au plus profond de lui, il était plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il l'aimait encore un peu.

C'était égoïste, mais il ne savait comment se défaire de cet amour à double tranchant.

Il était loin d'imaginer que la réponse à ses questions serait un arrancar tempétueux et intrépide.

Oui.

Grimmjow et Neptune avaient eu une aventure.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Le jour où le shinigami trouva l'ex Sexta Espada à moitié mort au pied de la montagne, il venait de rentrer d'une patrouille dans les environs. Il était seul, perdu dans ses pensées; se demandant s'il pouvait espérer reconquérir le coeur de Diego.

L'arrancar était dans un état plus que critique. Si personne n'intervenait, il disparaîtrait pour de bon. Neptune n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps.

Il l'avait hissé sur son dos et mené à Arianne qui s'était chargée de le remettre sur pieds.

Au début, le bleuté l'avait haï; n'appréciant pas qu'un shinigami puisse faire preuve de pitié envers un arrancar tel que lui. Son égo en avait pris un sacré coup.

Au fil des jours, Neptune lui rendait de plus en plus souvent visite, tentant de comprendre cet énergumène plus qu'agaçant mais ô combien intrigant. Il en oublia même ses inquiétudes vis à vis de son capitaine. Grimmjow s'était progressivement confié à lui, lui révélant ses rêves de gloire et de batailles sanglantes, son désir de faire du Hueco mundo son royaume; un royaume où les arrancar et hollows seraient les mettre, où aucun shinigami ne pourrait imposer de loi. Il lui avait confié son envie de retrouver une certaine part d'humanité, de se souvenir de son passé d'humain. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il racontait ses espoirs les plus secrets : dans son imagination, Grimmjow se pensait être un homme célèbre et respecté de tous, très puissant; un homme que beaucoup observeraient avec peur et jalousie. Bien vite, Neptune était tombé sous le charme; le bleuté s'était laissé attendrir par ce shinigami sensible et visiblement aussi brisé que lui. Et de fil en aiguille, les deux s'étaient rapprochés pour finalement passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Non pas que Grimmjow ait été un piètre amant, au contraire. Il était si passionné, si fougueux, que Neptune avait la sensation de se consumer en sa présence. C'était un amour étourdissant, peut être même étouffant. Grimmjow l'aimait un peu trop désespérément. Et cela lui fit peur. Il prit alors la décision de mettre fin à leur relation. L'arrancar l'accepta à contrecoeur. Puis il se fit lentement à l'idée que ce shinigami n'était pas fait pour lui. Et lorsqu'il apprit quelques temps plus tard, que Diego avait enfin osé avouer que Neptune lui manquait et que ce dernier avait accepté de lui laisser une seconde chance, le bleuté avait su dès lors que tout était fini. Diego et Neptune étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, et Grimmjow n'avait été que la flamme manquante pour raviver l'étincelle qu'ils pensaient perdue à jamais.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Il se baladait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Renji. Ce shinigami était plus qu'intrigant. Sa curieuse manière de le regarder lui donnait des frissons qu'il pensait ne jamais plus ressentir.

Personne n'était au courant. Diego et lui avaient définitivement tiré un trait sur leur relation d'un accord commun. Et Neptune se sentait prêt à tourner la page. Son instinct lui dictait que Abaraï était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. La vie avec lui serait haute en couleur, paisible et drôle. Passionnante. Rafraîchissante. Complètement à l'opposé de la tendresse débordante de Diego ou de la passion dévorante de Grimmjow.

Il le voulait. Et il allait l'avoir.

Au lieu de cela, il surprit Grimmjow au détour d'un couloir. Ce dernier se dissimulait derrière l'un des piliers qui permettait à la bâtisse de ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait une vue prenante sur le réfectoire. Neptune s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Mais il comprit bien vite lorsque une chevelure rousse entra dans son champ de vision.

Ichigo discutait avec Kuchiki de sujets qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre à une telle distance. En revanche, la mine inquiète sur son visage ne trompait pas.

Le bleuté le fixait du regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était ni en colère ni prêt à semer la pagaille, comme à son habitude. Il se contentait de rester là, silencieux et immobile, le regard porté au loin.

Neptune choisit d'engager la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Grimm ?

L'arrancar sursauta.

_ Pas tes oignons.

_ Je suis toujours ton ami, si tu l'avais oublié. Je pense que ça me regarde quand même un peu. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_ Nan.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Tu te méfies de lui ?

_ M'fait pas rire. Pourrait rien m'faire c'môme. L'est même pas capable d'battre Noitra.

_ Toi non plus.

_ Répète un peu pour voir ?

_ Allez Grimmjow, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu fixes Ichigo comme si tu allais le dévorer dans la seconde.

Le Sexta faillit s'étouffer.

_ Le quoi ?! Le dévorer ? Mais t'es complètement cinglé !

_ Donc, tu ne le contemplais pas ? Oh. Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin trouvé quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent. Tu me déçois, Grimm.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Neptune.

Sa voix s'était faite soudainement beaucoup plus froide. Presque triste.

_ Je sais que tu m'en veux encore et je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut juste pas ignorer, quand bien même on le voudrait de toutes nos forces. J'aimais Diego, c'était évident.

_ Tu l'aimais ? Quoi, c'plus l'cas ?

_ On a rompu récemment. Je crois que même si on s'aime sincèrement, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Trop de temps s'est écoulé. J'ai besoin de renaître.

_ On peut toujours négocier.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je ne peux pas, Grimm. On est trop différents.

_ Arrête tes conneries tu veux ?! Alors quoi, parce que j'suis un arrancar et toi un shinigami, on peut pas être ensemble ? Pourtant ça avait pas l'air de t'déranger au pieu !

_ Là n'est pas la question Grimmjow ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi. La vie d'arrancar, le Hueco mundo; tout est trop différent. Je ne me sens pas capable d'abandonner les miens par amour pour toi. Tu ne veux pas rester ici, pourquoi ferais-je un effort dans ce cas ? Comment crois-tu que les tiens réagiraient face à ma présence ? Comment crois-tu que les nôtres réagissent à la vôtre ? C'est une relation vouée à l'échec Grimmjow. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de nous détruire à petit feu. C'est pour ton bien, crois moi.

_ Tch. J'préfère encore rien entendre.

_ Comme tu voudras. En tous cas ma décision reste inchangée. Je ne peux pas être plus que ton ami. Je suis désolé.

Sur ces derniers mots teintés de tristesse et de douleur, Neptune l'abandonna à ses réflexions.

Il ne remarqua pas Renji qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahis, témoin de la scène malgré lui. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, ressassant un passé bien trop douloureux.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Trois petits coups retentirent contre sa porte.

Il hésita à aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il reconnut la pression spirituelle de son propriétaire, un fin sourire vint illuminer son visage.

_ Entre.

_ Salut.

Abaraï se tenait adossé à la porte, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Une certaine gène émanait de lui.

_ Je peux t'aider ?

_ Je sais que je devrais me mêler de mes affaires mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Grimmjow et toi vous…

_ Oh. Tu nous as entendu ?

_ Oui. Désolé, c'est assez indiscret de ma part.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tôt ou tard vous l'auriez appris. Viens, assieds toi.

Renji obéit sagement, trop heureux de pouvoir passer un moment en tête à tête avec l'objet de ses désirs.

_ On a trouvé du poison au cours de notre excursion l'autre jour. Une épée aussi.

_ J'en ai entendu parlé. Je n'ai aucune idée du sens de ces symboles.

_ Je pense que ce sont des runes. Une sorte de sort qui attribue du pouvoir à l'arme. Un peu comme le kido mais pas totalement.

_ Une sorte d'incantation écrite sur l'épée ? C'est plus que probable. Mais d'où est-ce que ça vient ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Plus vite on aura les réponses et plus vite nous pourrons riposter.

_ Je n'ai pas très envie de les affronter.

_ Nous n'aurons plus le choix. Autant être prêts le plus tôt possible.

_ Tu as raison.

Les deux shinigami s'observèrent silencieusement. Renji s'assura de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, de s'imprégner de son odeur. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il se sentait défaillir. Neptune finirait par avoir raison de lui. Et c'est justement ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

L'autre songeait aux même choses, absorbé dans sa contemplation des lèvres pulpeuses d'Abaraï, de ses tatouages plus que séduisants.

Inévitablement, ils se rapprochèrent. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se scellent en un baiser pressant, affamé, intense.

Il aurait pu se dire que tout allait bien trop vite, mais il ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Il avait besoin de cette passion nouvelle, au goût inédit. Il avait besoin de cette empressement, de cette faim de l'autre, de cette étreinte salvatrice et chaleureuse. Renji mêlait à la fois douceur, passion et force dans leur baiser. Il s'accapparait ses lèvres sans hésitation, imposant un rythme soutenu. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais heureux d'enfin céder à leurs envies.

_ Renji…

_ Hmmm ?

_ Donne m'en plus.

Ni une ni deux, le rouge s'empressa de le pousser contre le matelas, le dominant de toute sa stature. Il mordilla la peau tendre et douce de son cou, s'attirant gémissement et soupirs de son partenaire. Ses dents frolèrent délicatement ses tétons durcis à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, tandis que les mains de Neptune se perdaient dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Renji songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ses bruits exquis, de sa voix rauque, de son regard embué de désir.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent du lobe de son oreille tandis qu'il y murmurait ses envies les plus dévorantes.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu m'appartiens, n'est-ce pas ?

Neptune sourit entre deux gémissements.

_ Je.. n'appartiens à personne, parvint-il à répondre entre quelques soupirs, déconcentré par les délicieuses caresses du shinigami.

_ Tu vas vites changer d'avis.

Abaraï glissa habilement sa main sous le tissu encombrant, pour saisir le membre tendu de son partenaire. Neptune s'arqua contre son corps, saisit d'une myriade de frissons. Il appliqua un va et vient lent, qui fut pour lui une agréable torture; tandis que l'autre griffait son torse, s'assurant d'effleurer chaque parcelle de peau extrêmement sensible à ses attouchements.

Neptune gémit de plus belle.

Soudain, un coup porté contre la porte les fit sursauter.

_ Oï Neptune teme, fais moins d'bruit ! On entend qu'toi.

Ce n'était nul autre que Grimmjow. Devant la mine renfrognée de Renji, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être interrompu dans leur échange.

_ On ferait mieux d'aller manger avec les autres si on ne veut pas être surpris d'avantage.

_ Pas envie.

_ Sois patient, chuchota-t-il; mordillant au passage sa lèvre inférieure. Je m'occuperais bien de toi après ça.

Renji frissonna. La soirée allait être plus qu'intéressante.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Grimmjow pestait furieusement, ne cessant de tourner en rond dans son lit.

Et pour cause : on pouvait entendre depuis la chambre, les soupirs de plaisir de deux shinigami bien trop pressés de reprendre leurs ébats.

_ Fais chier.

Ichigo n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Il avait plus que honte d'entendre les activités auxquelles s'adonnait son ami. Surtout alors que Grimmjow se trouvait dans la même pièce, parfaitement éveillé et plus que courroucé face à cette situation.

_ Faut qu'je sorte d'ici.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ?

La question avait été posée si faiblement que Grimmjow dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

_ Pour quoi faire, demanda le bleuté suspicieusement.

_ J'ai pas envie de les entendre d'avantage.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de gagner le couloir. Le roux le suivit silencieusement, n'osant pas le contrarier.

L'arrancar marchait devant lui, le dos droit, les mains dans les poches, sans se soucier de savoir s'il le suivait. Mais Ichigo était certain que Jaggerjack sentait sa présence. Il prit cela pour une invitation à le suivre et peut être même enfin faire la paix.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

_ Alors comme ça, Neptune et toi êtes amis ?

_ Ouais.

_ Venant de toi, ça m'étonne.

_ Quoi, ça t'pose un problème ?

_ Non pas du tout. C'est juste que… tu n'es pas du genre très sociable, tu vois ?

_ Ouais.

Il y eût un silence inconfortable puis Grimmjow reprit la parole.

_ J'te pardonne.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'te pardonne d'm'avoir épargné, l'aut'fois. Et d'avoir tenté d'me sauver.

_ Oh. Euh… Merci.

_ J'voulais pas l'admettre mais j'étais content d'être encore en vie après. J't'en voulais parce que j'me sentais faible et j'aimais pas l'idée qu'un shinigami comme toi sauve ma peau. C'est débile, en fait. On est pas si différent…

_ Nous sommes tous différents, Grimmjow. Mais aussi semblables, sur certains points. Le plus dur ce n'est pas de le voir, mais de le comprendre et de l'accepter. Je n'ai jamais détesté les hollows ou les arrancars. Ce que je n'appréciais pas, c'était leurs choix. C'était leur volonté d'aider Aizen dans sa quête. Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ils l'ont fait. Ils ont simplement voulu survivre, en suivant celui qui pour eux était le plus puissant. Beaucoup d'autres auraient fait de même. C'était idiot de notre part de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. J'étais le seul à penser ainsi. Qu'aurais-je pu faire face à tous ces shinigami ?

_ J'sais pas.

_ Je suis conscient que les tensions entre shinigami et arrancar sont encore trop vives dans notre esprit, mais j'aimerais mettre tout ça de côté et pouvoir avancer. Faire la paix, une bonne fois pour toute. On doit coopérer maintenant. C'est la seule solution. Et je suis prêt à fournir tous les efforts qu'il faudra, même si ça signifie devoir supporter les idiots les plus agaçants qui soient.

Avec stupeur, Kurosaki observa le bleuté rire avec sincérité. Ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une flamme nouvelle, intense et étrange. Il semblait plus serein, plus joyeux. Si différent de l'homme qu'il avait affronté dans le passé. Il trouva ce changement agréable et prometteur.

Finalement, Grimmjow n'était pas l'être sans coeur qu'il s'évertuait à montrer au reste du monde.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Tadam !

Sixième chapitre online ! Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout ! J'ai hâte de lire votre avis ~


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour chers amis,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Me voici de retour avec le septième chapitre de Soul for sale. Comme vous avez pu le constater au précédent chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent du côté de Renji et Neptune. Ces deux là ont l'air plus qu'impatients de se connaître plus en détail !

Quant à nos personnages principaux, c'est tout juste s'il se parle à peine.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite de leurs aventures.

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 7.**

_ Vous m'avez demandé, Byakuya-san ?

_ Effectivement Hisagi. J'ai une missive à te confier. Ce sont les rapports de nos recherches suite à l'excursion de ce matin. J'aimerais que tu les transmettes directement au capitaine del Sol.

_ Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?

_ Ce sera tout. Merci de votre aide.

Shuuhei quitta le bureau attribué à Kuchiki pour le temps de leur séjour dans les quartiers de Delta. Il croisa quelques shinigami d'ordre quatre avec qui il avait fait connaissance et leur demanda s'il pouvait obtenir une audience avec del Sol.

_ Rends toi au deuxième étage, l'informa une jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse. Tu trouveras un interphone. Tu n'as qu'à composer le code CDS02 et tu pourras demander à le voir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse te recevoir, cela dit.

Hisagi la remercia et suivit ses instructions. Lorsqu'il composa le code, une voix masculine et sensuelle lui répondit.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Shuuhei Hisagi, monsieur. Kuchiki-san m'envoie vous transmettre nos rapports. Puis-je entrer monsieur ?

_ Prenez l'escalier sur votre droite.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux escaliers. Il prit celui de droite, comme indiqué. Il menait à un bureau bien ordonné, à la décoration très sobre et élégante. Diego del Sol se tenait debout face à une imposante bibliothèque, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

Il était incroyablement grand et musclé. Sa peau bronzée lui donnait un charme certain. Il portait un hakama bleu nuit, sur lequel figurait un symbole cousu en fil blanc ainsi qu'un autre indiquant son rang de capitaine. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient courts, si bien qu'Hisagi put parfaitement distinguer le tatouage sur sa nuque.

Le chiffre 69.

Il sourit à pleines dents.

 _Décidément, les gens ici sont étonnant._

_ Voici les rapports, monsieur.

Le capitaine lui fit enfin face. Son torse était découvert et laissait apparaître, juste au dessus de son bas ventre, un second tatouage. Il s'agissait d'une inscription en anglais. _Heaven is down below,_ lut-il mentalement. Ultime provocation de la part d'un si élégant jeune homme.

_ Merci. Posez-les sur le bureau.

À la vue du tatouage d'Hisagi, Diego lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

_ Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer attirer les regards. D'où vous est venue cette idée ?

_ Mon capitaine avait le même. Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais gosse.

_ Un hommage ? Je vois.

_ Et vous ?

_ Simple envie.

_ Le second aussi ?

_ Non. Celui ci est plus personnel, expliqua-t-il, lui attribuant un clin d'œil équivoque. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci. Je vais y aller.

_ Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Dans ce bureau. J'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne pense pas descendre au réfectoire. Votre compagnie me sera très agréable.

Shuuhei rougit. C'était la première fois qu'on lui proposait un rendez-vous si intime.

_ Si ça vous fait plaisir, bégaya-t-il.

_ Bien. À ce soir, Hisagi.

_ Au revoir, mons- Diego.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ichigo s'assura que Zangetsu était bien attachée dans son dos avant de suivre ses coéquipiers de patrouille. Pour la première fois, Grimmjow était de la partie. Ce dernier marchait à côté de lui, inhabituellement silencieux. Il regardait droit devant, on pouvait deviner la tension qui s'emparait de lui. Il était sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir à la moindre occasion. Ichigo n'était pas très à l'aise lui non plus. La visible inquiétude du bleuté ne l'aidant pas.

Neptune les observait discrètement, Renji sur ses talons. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour l'européen, s'imaginant déjà le dévorer le soir même.

Un rugissement bestial se fit entendre au loin. Grimmjow se saisit de Panterra, l'air aux aguets.

_ Restez groupés, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des Quincy d'Apocalypse. Avec leurs chiens de chasses.

_ Leurs quoi ?

_ Ces satanées bestioles sont formées pour tuer les shinigami et hollow. Ils n'obéissent qu'aux Quincy. Ils sont énormes. Et rapides. Tu en as sûrement vu un la première fois que tu as patrouillé, expliqua Neptune. Restez prudents. Surtout, ne faites rien d'inutile. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de combattre contre un de leurs escadrons.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font par ici ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Cherchent sûrement du sang frais, pesta le bleuté. Ils m'ont pas eu la dernière fois alors ils veulent ma peau aujourd'hui.

_ Dissimule ton reiatsu Grimm. On va se faire repérer.

_ Tch. J'ai pas peur d'eux.

_ Tu nous mets en danger sombre idiot. Fais ce que je te dis !

_ Grimmjow, écoute le; le supplia Kurosaki.

Cela sembla faire effet : l'arrancar obéit sans broncher.

Ils continuèrent à progresser à travers la forêt, atteignant un autre champ de bataille. Des restes de masques de hollow jonchaient le sol. Grimmjow les ramassa et les renifla.

_ Il était blessé quand ils l'ont attaqué.

_ Il n'y en avait qu'un ?

_ Ouais. Un jeune. Sûrement un môme.

_ Tu crois qu'ils l'ont capturé ?

_ Doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Regardez il y a des traces de pas, s'exclama Renji.

Ils les suivirent pour découvrir le corps sans vie d'un enfant.

_ C'est lui, confirma le bleuté, détournant le regard.

_ Il faut l'enterrer, déclara Ichigo.

_ Je m'en charge. Vous, allez récupérer tout ce que vous pourrez trouver d'utile aux recherches.

Ils obtempérèrent en silence. Ichigo suivit Grimmjow qui semblait savoir quoi chercher. Il trouva des morceaux de métal en forme d'aiguilles qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

_ C'est une arme qu'utilisent les Quincy ?

_ Ouais. Sorte de fléchette pour les capturer plus facilement. On d'vrait p'voir faire un antidote contre c'te merde.

_ C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Au Hueco mundo il aurait pas survécu. Les hollows sont impitoyables entre eux.

_ Je sais.

Contre toute attente, Grimmjow s'empara de son poignet et l'attira à lui. D'un air grave, il accrocha son regard au sien.

_ Faut qu'tu t'fasses à l'idée, Ichi. L'monde est loin d'être rose. C'que t'vas voir ici c'pas joli. T'peux pas avoir d'la pitié pour tout l'monde. Pense à toi des fois. T'dois pas crever ici tu m'comprends ?

_ Je crois que oui. Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? C'est pas comme si on était ami.

_ Tu m'dois encore un combat. J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_ T'es encore là dessus ?!

_ Chut ! Nous fais pas r'pérer teme.

Le bleuté n'en dit pas plus, au grand regret de Kurosaki qui aurait bien aimé comprendre ce soudain changement d'attitude de l'arrancar.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Bonsoir Hisagi.

Diego était assis à son bureau. Il avait fait préparer un second siège pour son invité. Aucun papier ne trônait sur le meuble en bois brut, seuls les assiettes et couverts y siégeaient.

_ Bonsoir Diego.

_ Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Shuuhei ne se fit pas prier. L'atmosphère était lourde de non dits, de pensées inavouées et inavouables. Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop mal à l'aise devant tant d'audace et d'assurance. Bien vite la conversation se porta sur sa vie privée.

_ Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

_ Non, avoua-t-il timidement.

_ Pardonne moi, c'est vraiment indiscret de ma part et surtout déplacé en de tels temps. La confrontation avec Apocalypse peut surgir à tout moment.

_ Ne t'excuse pas. Je crois que… les gens ont besoin d'avoir autre chose à penser en temps de guerre. Ça rend les choses moins difficiles, psychologiquement.

_ En effet. J'admire ta façon de penser, Hisagi.

Tout en parlant, Diego se leva pour contourner le bureau et se mettre à sa hauteur. Il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres avec douceur, sans détour.

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de me tenir compagnie ce soir. J'ai adoré discuter avec toi. Sois le bienvenu en ces lieux. Si quoi que ce soit se produit, si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu es simplement curieux, n'hésites pas à me rendre visite.

Il conclut sa phrase par un énième sourire avant d'embrasser sa joue.

_ Fais de beaux rêves, Hisagi.

Il le reconduisit jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Shuuhei était dans un état second, l'esprit embrumé de frustration et de joie mêlées.

 _Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi timide._

Il souhaita revoir ce charmant shinigami qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il lui rappelait Muguruma. Cette seule pensée le rendit un peu triste. Shuuhei aurait adoré se rapprocher de Kensei. Mais il était inaccessible.

 _Enfin, c'est du passé. Et puis, Diego n'est pas mal dans son genre._

Il regagna sa chambre, rêveur, espérant que l'avenir jouerait en sa faveur.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Le jeune Kurosaki était allongé dans son lit, le regard dans le vague. Il était tard et tous étaient couchés.

Tous sauf Grimmjow.

Il n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas rentré. Le roux songea un instant à interroger Noitra mais il raya bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Il ferait mieux de partir le chercher lui même, quitte à s'attirer ses foudres. Ainsi il se retrouva à arpenter les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit à la recherche d'un arrancar qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Il ne savait réellement où chercher. Mais il allait très vite être fixé.

En effet, Neptune marchait dans sa direction.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard ?

_ Je cherche Jaggerjack.

_ Il est à l'observatoire. C'est au dernier étage. Il n'y a pas de code pour cette pièce, elle est ouverte à tous.

Ichigo se rendit au lieu cité et fut plus qu'émerveillé par ce qu'il y découvrit. Le toit s'ouvrait pour observer le ciel nocturne. Des millions d'étoiles scintillaient au loin. Grimmjow était allongé à même le sol, le regard rivé sur ce ciel constellé de magnifiques étoiles. Il semblait serein. La faible lueur de la lune lui donnait un air quasi irréel. Sous cet angle, Grimmjow paraissait fragile, éphémère. Cette constatation le heurta de plein fouet.

L'arrancar pourrait à tout moment disparaître et Ichigo se sentit étrangement triste en y songeant.

_ Hey. Je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Comme tu veux.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Le roux contempla le ciel en silence, presque trop heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec cet homme qu'il désirait tant connaître. Le shinigami réalisait une chose qu'il n'aurait jusque là jamais admis : il tenait à Jaggerjack. Il l'appréciait, voulait rester à ses côtés, découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette solide carapace.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux Ichi ?

_ Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu.

_ Inquiet ? Tch. J'ai pas b'soin d'ta pitié.

_ Change de disque, Grimmjow, tu veux.

_ Fais gaffe shinigami. J'voudrais pas te défigurer.

_ Pourquoi ? T'aimes ce que tu vois ?

_ Crève.

_ Très éloquent.

_ Va t'faire foutre.

_ On progresse dis donc. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas me coller une droite ?

_ Nan. J'vais t'encastrer dans l'mur.

_ Au risque de passer une nuit au labo ?

_ Ouais nan. Oublie c'que j'ai dit.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ J'vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, Kurosaki.

_ Laisse tomber Grimm.

Ils se regardèrent enfin. Bleu électrique contre doré intense. Un savant mélange de couleurs vives et originales. Le temps parut s'interrompre pour un court instant, leur laissant le loisir de se découvrir sous un angle nouveau.

Ichigo remarqua le teint hâlé de l'arrancar et la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, vestige de son affrontement avec l'ex Quinta. Grimmjow fut obnubilé par les nombreuses tâches de son sur le visage du roux. Il voulut s'approcher plus encore mais se ressaisit.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Si ça n'avait pas fonctionné avec Neptune, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec Kurosaki ?

_ Grimm.

_ Hm ?

_ Neptune et toi vous… enfin tu vois.

_ Nan. Sors toi ça d'la tête Kurosaki. Cet idiot et moi on est pas ensemble.

_ Ah. Pourquoi ?

_ J't'en pose des questions ?

_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

_ Mouais…

Devant la mine renfrognée du shinigami, l'ex Sexta Espada s'empressa de reprendre la conversation.

_ On a essayé mais ça n'a pas marché, marmonna-t-il. Il préférait Diego.

_ Tu lui en veux ?

_ Nan, répondit-il après mûre réflexion. J'comprends mais… j'arrive t'jours pas à digérer.

_ Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer. Je crois que lui aussi t'aime beaucoup mais qu'il n'a pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Peut être qu'il a peur de ce que tu peux lui offrir. Parfois, les gens ont peur d'être heureux parce qu'ils savent qu'en une fraction de seconde, tout peut disparaître. Je pensais ainsi, moi aussi, suite au décès de ma mère. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Un jour, tu passeras au dessus de ça. De ta douleur, de ta tristesse. Tu verras ce qui t'entoure autrement.

_ Comment t'peux en être si sur ?

_ Je l'ai vécu moi aussi. Perdre un être cher, tout tenter pour le retrouver. Haïr le reste du monde et souhaiter disparaître. Mais j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes. De bonnes personnes, qui m'ont prouvé qu'on pouvait être heureux et le rester, malgré les obstacles de la vie. J'ai une famille et des amis sur qui je peux compter. Pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ma place.

_ S'tu l'dis.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ichigo fit un pas vers l'arrancar. Il se saisit de sa main et l'enlaça timidement.

_ Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur, mais je tiens à te dire que je suis là. Et que je serais toujours prêt à t'écouter, à tout moment. Bonne nuit Grimm.

Le roux laissa le bleuté seul dans l'observatoire, et regagna sa chambre sans un mot.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Grimmjow n'en revenait toujours pas.

Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de Kurosaki ?

 _Tch. Saleté de gosse._

Ne voulant pas se poser plus de questions, l'arrancar choisit de regagner la chambre qu'il partageait avec le roux. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver à demi nu, profondément endormi. La vue le troubla quelque peu. Le jeune shinigami avait un corps svelte et agréable à regarder. Ce que Grimmjow eut du mal à admettre.

Ichigo bougea, se retrouvant sur le dos, les jambes enroulées dans ses couvertures, la bouche entrouverte. Son visage laissait paraître sa quiétude. Il était profondément endormi.

Le bleuté eut une idée folle.

Lentement, il se glissa à ses côtés et lova son corps contre celui de Kurosaki. Sa peau était douce et chaude, tout comme celle de l'arrancar qui frissonna à son contact. Il hésita à le prendre dans ses bras. Mais l'endormi décida pour lui. Il se rapprocha plus encore, nichant son visage dans le creu du cou du bleuté, agrippant ses jambes à celles de l'arrancar. Grimmjow déposa son bras autour de la taille du roux et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse. Son odeur le rassura.

Avoir quelqu'un à prendre dans ses bras était une sensation exquise.

Il la redécouvrait avec plaisir.

_ Ichi…

Bien sur, il n'eut aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, le shinigami se lova plus encore au creu de ses bras, et Grimmjow ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

Ses doigts carressèrent délicatement les contours du visage du jeune homme. Puis il joua avec ses cheveux, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

_ Bonne nuit, Ichi.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ~

J'espère que cette fan fiction attirera nombre de curieux et curieuses ;) je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Soul for sale !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Comment allez-vous ? Les fêtes de fin d'année se rapprochent à grands pas. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Me voici de retour avec le huitième chapitre ! Déjà ! Je suis bien heureuse d'en être arrivé jusqu'ici. Au moment où j'écris je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que comportera cette fanfiction. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il y en aura suffisamment pour satisfaire votre curiosité et votre soif de lecture ~

 **Attention ! Il se peut qu'une petite scène croustillante se soit glissée dans ce chapitre ~**

Je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 8.**

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement; la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait lui donnait envie de ne jamais quitter ce cocon protecteur.

La source n'était autre que Grimmjow, profondément endormi à ses côtés.

 _Est-ce qu'on a … Non ? C'est impossible. Je m'en souviendrais. Non ?_

 _Mon roi, calmez-vous. Personne n'a abusé de votre corps. Vous avez ma parole._

 _Shiro ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Merci de m'informer._

Poussant un profond soupir, le roux se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de l'arrancar. Il le contempla un long moment, se demandant s'il devait agir comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et si Grimmjow regrettait son geste ? Et s'il s'éloignait à nouveau ? Que faire dans ce cas ?

C'était la première fois qu'un tel dilemme se profilait à l'horizon. Il opta pour la solution qui, à son sens, était la plus approprié : attendre de voir la réaction du bleuté.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'agita dans son sommeil, perturbé par l'absence du corps chaud qui jusqu'alors était lové tout contre lui.

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis un second; plissa les yeux face à la luminosité un peu trop agressive de la pièce, puis bailla. Enfin, son regard céruléen se posa sur un Ichigo rouge pivoine, visiblement intimidé par sa présence.

_ 'jour.

_ Salut.. Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non. J'avais plus sommeil. T'fais quoi ?

_ Rien.

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil face à ce roux peu loquace.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ichi ? M'dis pas qu't'as peur d'moi.

_ Pas du tout, protesta-t-il véhément. Quelle idée aussi de s'incruster dans le lit des autres sans leur autorisation !

_ Fais pas ta prude la rousse.

Grimmjow attira le shinigami à lui, s'assurant de le coincer tout contre son corps; ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

_ Lâche moi Grimm !

_ Nan.

_ Lâche moi. Maintenant.

_ T'peux t'jours courir.

_ Mais laisse moi tranquille enfin ! Je ne suis pas ta peluche.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

_ Me tente pas, Ichi.

_ Ôte toi immédiatement cette idée de la tête, Jaggerjack.

_ Trop tard.

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de protester, il s'étala de tout son long sur le jeune Kurosaki, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte possessive et puérile. Ichigo essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper. Mais le bleuté avait une poigne phénoménale. Il finit par abdiquer, frustré de ne pouvoir s'enfuir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une respiration régulière se fit entendre. L'arrancar s'était de nouveau endormi, l'oreille posée tout contre le coeur - battant frénétiquement - d'Ichigo.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Renji.

_ Hm ?

Abaraï se prélassait dans le lit, pas pressé pour un sous de se lever et vaquer à son devoir de shinigami. Il venait de passer la nuit la plus agréable qui soit, lové auprès de son adorable Neptune. Le seul problème étant le suivant : ils n'avaient rien fait de concret.

En cela Renji était très frustré. Neptune était passé maître dans l'art de jouer au chat et à la souris. Mais foi de Renji, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il le ferait succomber coûte que coûte.

_ Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Soupirant, il se leva et rejoignit l'objet de ses rêves. Il trouva le principal intéressé nu dans la salle de bain, les cheveux détachés tombant dans son dos; mettant en valeur ses hanches fines et son corps musclé. Un véritable appel à la luxure, selon lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il eût tout le mal du monde à ne pas se jeter sur lui.

_ Prenons un bain.

_ Pardon ?

_ Viens te baigner avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Sous le regard mielleux de Neptune, il ne put qu'accéder à sa requête. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva lui aussi nu, confiné dans un petit bassin à côté d'un homme plus que désirable. Il se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _Allez Renji, tu peux le faire. Tu n'es pas un animal. Un peu de retenue._

Neptune, conscient de la bataille qu'il se livrait intérieurement, en profita pour le tester un peu. Il s'approcha avec une lenteur exagérée, s'assurant que leur peau ne s'effleure; insistant même un peu trop sur les contacts. Il profitait de l'étroitesse du bassin pour nicher son visage au creu de son cou et souffler délicatement sur son épiderme, très sensible à ce niveau.

Le rouge se mordillait les lèvres de toutes ses forces, résistant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais fatalement, il finit par craquer.  
Gagné par une fougue intense, il s'empara des lèvres de Neptune; les embrassant avec passion et empressement. Déjà ses mains se baladaient sur son corps, saisissant chaque occasion pour en mémoriser les doux contours. L'européen se félicita d'être aussi habile avec le rouge. Cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Avec envie, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Abaraï; son bassin ondulant tout contre celui de son partenaire. Leurs membres durcis se frottaient, leur procurant un plaisir sans nom. Renji ne pensait pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps.

Il voulait le posséder tout entier, faire de lui sa plus belle oeuvre d'art; l'aimer de tout son être, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

_ J'ai envie de toi, susurra-t-il au creu de son oreille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends dans ce cas ?

Au grand malheur de Renji, deux grands coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre.

_ Neptune, Diego demande à te voir. C'est une urgence.

_ Fais chier !

Renji n'en pouvait plus.

 _Je suis malchanceux à ce point ?! C'est pas possible._

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Neptune était tout aussi impatient de pouvoir enfin progresser dans sa relation avec son bien aimé. Aussi, il avait été plus que déçu d'être interrompu à un moment si crucial. Seulement, être shinigami signifiait incomber de lourdes responsabilités. Et il n'était pas du genre à bacler son travail. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il gagna le bureau de son supérieur.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ L'enfant que vous avez découvert est revenu à lui. C'est un miracle inespéré. S'il se souvient de ce qui lui est arrivé, nous pourrons obtenir des informations de la plus haute importance. C'est un témoin potentiel que nous nous devons de maintenir en vie et en sécurité si nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

_ Il est certainement déboussolé, et effrayé. Qui sait ce qu'il a vécu ? As-tu seulement songé à ça Diego ? Ce n'est pas qu'un simple témoin. C'est un môme, bon sang. Il a beau être un hollow, ça ne justifie pas que l'on doive se comporter avec lui de manière irrespectueuse.

_ J'en suis conscient, ne t'en fais pas. C'est pour cela que je fais appel à toi. Je suis certain que tu sauras le rassurer et lui parler mieux que quiconque. Je compte sur toi, Neptune.

_ D'accord. Je m'en charge. Tu as intérêt à veiller à ce qu'il soit bien traité en mon absence.

_ Tu as ma parole.

Le shinigami d'ordre deux remarqua alors les croquis éparpillés sur le bureau de son supérieur. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage.

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé un nouveau modèle.

_ Shuuhei est assez intéressant à observer, rétorqua del Sol.

_ J'avais cru comprendre. Alors comme ça vous êtes ensembles ?

_ Rien n'est encore officiel. Je veux prendre mon temps. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de le voir fuir.

_ Je vois.

_ J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de toi et Abaraï.

_ Elles sont fondées.

_ J'en suis heureux, dans ce cas; avoua Diego. J'avais peur que cette nouvelle séparation ne te blesse d'avantage.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je m'en sors très bien.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je t'en prie, n'hésites pas.

_ Et bien puisque tu en parles, j'ai une requête à te soumettre.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je veux un jour de congé.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Tu as bien entendu. Juste un. S'il te plaît.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de telles mesures, Neptune. Pas avec une potentielle guerre sur le feu.

_ Je sais bien mais… j'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec Renji sans être constamment interrompu.

Diego soupira.

_ Je réserverai les sources chaudes pour vous, demain soir. Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour faire ce que bon te semble. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

_ T'es génial ! Je te revaudrai ça.

Il quitta donc le bureau de meilleure humeur, pour gagner le laboratoire, où l'attendait le jeune homme qu'ils avaient sauvé.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Le rescapé semblait être âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, tout au plus. Il était très mince, de longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage raffiné. Il n'était pas très musclé et au vue de son regard morne, de son corps quelque peu décharné, il était évident qu'il se trouvait en état de dénutrition avancé.

Heureusement, Neptune l'avait prévu. Et il s'avançait vers lui avec un plateau à la main sur lequel on avait disposé divers petits plats.

_ Tu dois être affamé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Julian, monsieur.

_ Je t'en prie appelle-moi Neptune. Manges tant que c'est encore chaud.

Le jeune homme porta timidement à sa bouche un peu de soupe, puis il s'attaqua aux légumes. Il tremblait légèrement et le shinigami pensa qu'il devait être terrifié.

_ Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

_ J'ai fait promettre à mes amis de veiller sur toi. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Notre priorité est de te garder sain et sauf. Nous avons besoin de toi, Julian. Je comprends que tu sois apeuré et perdu. C'est tout à fait normal.

_ J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, avoua-t-il honteusement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Pour le moment, le mieux à faire est de te reposer et de reprendre des forces. Arianne, que tu as certainement déjà rencontré, de guidera à ta chambre. Tu pourras même manger au réfectoire, en compagnie de tous les autres, si tu le souhaites. Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous, Julian. N'aies pas peur de faire appel à nous.

_ Merci.

_ Je vais te laisser te remettre de tes émotions et finir ce repas. Je reviendrais te rendre visite de temps à autre, si tu es d'accord.

_ Oui.

L'adolescent lui attribua un faible sourire. Rassuré de le savoir enclin à le revoir, Neptune s'en alla rejoindre les autres shinigami.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Hisagi ne savait que faire pour se rendre utile.

Tous s'étaient vus attribuer une mission mais lui n'en avait aucune. Il avait alors entrepris de se détendre au sources chaudes. Il s'y trouvait seul; une aubaine pour un shinigami aussi timide que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait d'intimité.

Shuuhei pouvait être un provocateur acharné comme il pouvait aussi bien être le plus timide des hommes, selon les circonstances.

S'immergeant dans l'eau, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le calme ambiant. Rien ne pouvait égaler la sérénité qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Le jeune homme était si profondément détendu qu'il ne prêta pas attention à l'individu se baignant plus loin, dissimulé par une plante aux feuilles tombantes. Il ne s'agissait que de Diego, venu lui aussi pour trouver un peu de paix. L'européen adorait par dessus tout observer l'autre lorsque les circonstances s'y prêtaient.

Que ce soit son nez fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son torse parfaitement dessiné; Diego ne pouvait qu'apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. D'autant plus qu'il était entièrement nu. Il était plus que tentant de se rapprocher de ce bel éphèbe, cet Apollon qui reposait innocemment si près de lui.

 _Ô Hisagi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te désire._

Si seulement il n'y avait pas tant de tensions et de conflits à gérer. Si seulement Apocalypse n'était plus. Alors il pourrait pleinement s'occuper de l'affaire Shuuhei et s'adonner à des activités plus intimes.

L'objet de ses fantasmes soupira d'aise. Diego baissa sa garde et fut alors repéré. Instantanément, Hisagi se mit à rougir.

_ Que faites-vous ici ?

_ La même chose que toi, je suppose.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler de la tête aux pieds le corps du capitaine de Delta. Une peau hâlée sans imperfection, des muscles saillants, des abdominaux parfaitements dessinés; un torse imberbe. Son regard vogua jusqu'à l'aine, suivant la fine ligne de poils menant indéniablement à son membre imposant, il fallait l'avouer.

_ La vue te plaît-elle ?

Il fut dérouté par cette question.

_ O-oui; parvint-il à répondre.

Diego prit cela comme une invitation. Il s'approcha d'avantage, et détailla lui aussi le corps offert à sa vue. Finalement, il prit l'une des mains du shinigami pour l'embrasser délicatement.

_ Tu es magnifique, Hisagi; susurra del Sol tout contre ses phalanges, provoquant une myriade de frissons chez l'autre. Un véritable chef d'oeuvre.

_ C'est un peu exagéré.

_ Je pense chacun de ces mots. En douterais-tu ? Tu me blesses.

Il nicha son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, humant son odeur alléchante. Il en profita pour embrasser la peau, douce et tendre. Shuuhei soupira; ses bras vinrent entourer le cou de Diego tandis que les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses hanches. L'européen finit par relever la tête et il vint embrasser son front avec tant de douceur qu'il crut fondre de bonheur.

_ Je vais devoir regagner mon bureau; déclara-t-il tristement. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Et demain, je devrais assister à un nouveau conseil. Je serais absent pour quelques jours. Je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner ici, Shuuhei. Seulement, je ne peux t'emmener avec moi.

Hisagi resta silencieux; songeant à ce qu'il ferait lorsque Diego serait parti. Il s'ennuierait fermement.

_ J'aimerais que tu m'attendes sagement. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi, Hisagi ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Diego frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

_ Et quand je reviendrais, tu seras mien; murmura-t-il sensuellement.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Tadam !

Et oui, les shinigami entament la saison des amours, que voulez-vous ! x) Et ils feraient bien d'en profiter autant que possible car, sait-on jamais, Apocalypse pourrait bien montrer le bout de son nez ~

Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Yo !

Comment ça va ? Vous passez une bonne journée/soirée ?

Me voici de retour avec le neuvième chapitre de Soul for sale. Comme vous avez pu le constater, beaucoup de rapprochements ont eu lieu au sein de Delta. Cela dit, des ennuis se profilent à l'horizon.

En effet, ce chapitre vous permettra d'en savoir plus sur l'organisation Apocalypse et ses partisans. Quel est leur but ? De quelles armes disposent-ils ? Qui est à leur tête ?

Pour le savoir, je vous invite à lire attentivement ce qui va suivre.

Bonne lecture à vous ~

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 9.**

Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Soul society avait répondu à l'appel de Delta, comme ils l'avaient supposé. Ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon, tels les imbéciles qu'ils étaient. Maintenant, tout reposait sur ses épaules. Leur avenir en dépendait. Mettre en place leur stratégie n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il avait fallu semer la terreur, développer des techniques de combat innovantes tout en restant cachés des années durant. Sans la mort d'Aizen, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'élever.

Jamais les shinigami ne pourraient s'attendre à leur montée en puissance. Ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

Le gamin leur serait des plus utile.

Les forcer à baisser leur garde, voilà ce qui les mènerait vers la victoire. Aveugles comme ils étaient, ils fonceraient tête baissé dans le piège, sans se douter une seule seconde que la menace naîtrait en leur sein.

_ Diviser pour mieux régner, hein ?

_ Monsieur ?

_ Je parlais seul, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Hallibel. Comment avancent nos plans ?

_ Tout a été fait selon vos désirs, maître.

_ Parfait. Je suis heureux de voir que ton allégeance n'a pas changée. Ton aide m'est précieuse, _cara mia_ *****.

Il l'embrassa chastement.

_ Je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous décevoir, maître.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Ton scientifique est-il prêt à mener l'expérience à son terme ?

_ Il n'attend plus que vos ordres. Quels sont-ils ?

_ C'est simple : faites de ces hommes des êtres invincibles. S'il faut les droguer jusqu'à annihiler leur libre arbitre, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Ce ne sont que des pions après tout. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, ils ne me seront d'aucune utilité.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Ichigo, Arianne a besoin de toi au laboratoire.

Neptune se tenait au pas de la porte de la chambre. Grimmjow était depuis longtemps parti vadrouiller il ne savait où.

_ C'est urgent ?

_ Assez, oui. Elle pense avoir trouvé l'origine et l'utilité des symboles sur l'épée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, tous deux se hatèrent de retrouver la jeune femme.

_ Ichigo, merci d'être venu. Viens par ici. Tu comprendras tout dans quelques instants.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une table où avait été disposé l'épée et les débris de métaux trouvés par Grimmjow.

_ L'épée que vous voyez ici est faite du même métal que ces débris. C'est un alliage d'argent et d'un métal noir inconnu. Les symboles gravés sur l'épée sont des runes : des symboles utilisés par les celtes car on les pensait dotés de magie. Et cela semble être le cas. Après de nombreuses recherches, nous avons conclu que les symboles permettent à l'épée d'emmagasiner toute forme d'énergie alentour, qu'elle soit contenu dans l'air, la roche, les plantes, les êtres vivants. Tout comme les êtres spirituels. L'énergie qu'elle contenait n'était autre qu'un concentré de reiatsu provenant de divers espèces, essentiellement des hollows et des quincys.

_ C'est impossible, s'exclama Ichigo. Comment ont-ils fait ?

_ Je l'ignore. Mais les preuves sont sous nos yeux. Tenez, regardez ceci. Ce sont les relevés d'analyse. Le pic que vous pouvez observé indique qu'il s'agit de pression spirituel. Les deux autres plus loin permettent d'identifier leur nature : la valeur la plus faible correspond aux quincys.

_ Alors c'est ça leur pouvoir ? Aspirer celui des autres pour s'en servir contre leur gré ?

_ Malheureusement, oui. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu les battre. Plus nous utilisions nos pouvoirs et plus ils gagnaient en puissance.

_ Comment pouvons-nous contrer ça Arianne ? Si nous ne trouvons aucun échappatoire, nous sommes voués à disparaître.

_ Seul le temps pourra nous permettre d'y trouver une réponse, Neptune. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. L'enfant a-t-il parlé ?

_ Pas encore. Il est terrorisé et dit ne pas se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Laissez-moi lui parler, intervint Ichigo. Je pense pouvoir trouver les informations qui vous manquent.

_ Diego m'a déjà mis sur le coup, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_ S'il te plaît laisse-moi le voir. J'ai un pressentiment; j'aimerais le vérifier. Fais moi confiance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Ichigo ?

_ Je vais avoir besoin de Grimmjow. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Il soupira.

_ Je te préviens : ça ne vas pas être de tout repos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais quoi faire.

_ Si tu le dis. Retrouve-moi ici à minuit avec Jaggerjack. Je vous présenterai au gamin.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Le jeune Kurosaki avait arpenté les couloirs à la recherche du bleuté pour lui soumettre son plan, sans succès. Aucune trace de l'Arrancar.

_ Bon sang, où est-il passé cet enfoiré ? C'est pas comme si son reiatsu était difficile à repérer.

 _Peut être ne souhaite-t-il pas être trouvé, mon roi._

_ Depuis quand tu te soucies de lui, toi ? Et puis d'abord je t'ai pas sonné.

_ Tu parles seul Ichi ?

_ Oï Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en mission.

_ J'en reviens.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non. Il n'y avait rien cette fois. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond.

_ Pas tant que ça. Arianne a découvert l'utilité des symboles. Ils permettent à l'épée d'aspirer l'énergie spirituelle pour la concentrer dans la lame.

_ Vraiment ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi à les battre jusque là. Si ces enfoirés peuvent aspirer notre reiatsu…

_ M'en parle pas. On doit trouver un moyen de les contrer.

_ Ouais.

_ Au fait, où est Grimmjow ?

_ Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_ Attends attends. T'as bien dit bibliothèque ?

_ T'es sourd ? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là bas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'abord hein ? T'es pas sa femme, aux dernières nouvelles.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au roux pour se remémorer la matinée et rougir.

_ N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! J'ai juste besoin de lui, c'est tout; marmonna-t-il.

Ce à quoi Renji répondit avec un rire tonitruant avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort.

_ Saleté de babouin.

_ Je t'ai entendu Ichi !

_ Je t'emmerde !

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Au comble de l'étonnement, le shinigami trouva le bleuté bel et bien assis à la bibliothèque, un livre dans les mains.

_ T'veux ma photo p't-être ?

_ Tu sais lire, toi ?

_ Fous toi d'ma gueule, j'te dirai rien. Tch. Bien sur qu'j'sais lire ! M'prend pas pour un con.

_ Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Pourquoi ? T'viens d'me traîter d'illetré j'vois pas pourquoi j't'aiderai.

_ Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien dit !

Des visages contrariés les scrutèrent. Il baissa d'un ton pour ne pas les déranger.

_ Fais pas l'idiot, Grimmjow. C'est important. Tu te rappelles de l'enfant qu'on a ramené ? Il a survécu.

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ce môme ?

_ Je veux l'interroger. Il sait sûrement un tas de choses sur Apocalypse. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le cerner. Pendant que je lui parlerai, toi tu resteras un peu à l'écart pour observer toutes ses réactions. S'il ment, tu le verras forcément.

_ Donc tu veux jouer les détectives privés avec le gosse ? Tu l'as pris pour un espion ou quoi ?

_ Justement. Et si c'en était un ? Personne n'y a pensé. Imagine une seconde que tout ça n'était qu'un piège. Ils nous font croire qu'ils ont attaqué cet enfant, on l'embarque pour l'enterrer et au final il se réveille comme par miracle. On le soigne, personne ne s'imagine un seul instant qu'il puisse être de mèche avec l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, il a tout le temps pour récolter des informations et infiltrer nos rangs. Peut être même qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà contacté les siens.

Grimmjow resta silencieux, pesant le poids de son raisonnement.

_ J'avoue qu'ça tient la route. Supposons que tu aies raison, comment veux-tu le coincer ?

_ Je veux que tu analyses son reiatsu. Je suis certain que tu l'as déjà croisé quelque part. C'est pas comme si le Hueco mundo était surpeuplé.

_ Sa tête me dit rien.

_ Ne te fies pas aux apparences, Grimm.

_ J'ai quoi en échange ? J'fais rien gratuitement moi.

Son sourire quasi démoniaque ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Ton prix sera le mien; répondit-il sans trop d'assurance.

Grimmjow huma l'air.

_ J'aime l'odeur de ta peur, Kurosaki. J'y réfléchirais sérieusement. En attendant, occupons nous d'ce fichu môme.

Il replaça son livre et le dépassa vivement, prêt à en découdre.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Pendant ce temps, Diego arrivait sur les lieux du conseil.

Les chefs de toutes les divisions de la branche européenne étaient présents. Et son père présidait le tout d'une main de maître. Passer du temps avec lui était un luxe qu'il pouvait rarement s'offrir; aussi fut-il surpris d'obtenir un moment en privé avec lui, peu avant la réunion.

_ Comment te portes-tu, _hijo_ *****?

_ Bien, comme toujours.

_ Les recherches avancent-elles ?

_ Plus que nous ne l'espérions. Tu sauras tout en détails lorsque je vous aurais fait mon rapport.

_ Bien. Je suis heureux de te voir si investi dans ton travail, avec tant de sang-froid et de patience. C'est une situation délicate et pourtant tu n'en démords pas. Je reconnais bien là mon fils. Tu as l'intelligence de ton père mais ta ténacité te vient sans aucun doute de ta mère.

_ Comment se porte-t-elle ?

_ Elle n'a jamais été aussi ravissante. Il faut croire que ces vacances loin du monde spirituelle lui a fait le plus grand bien.

_ Vivre parmi les shinigami lorsqu'on est à moitié hollow est loin d'être chose facile, tu le sais bien. S'éloigner d'eux était la seule solution.

_ Tu lui en veux ?

_ Elle n'a pas choisi sa nature. Tout comme moi. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?

_ Maîtrises-tu ton hollow ? Je ne tolèrerai pas une perte de contrôle de ta part. La sécurité des nôtres en dépend.

_ Sauf votre respect, père, jamais je ne me permettrai de causer du tort aux miens.

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Neptune.

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes pouvoirs de hollow, vous le savez parfaitement.

_ En es-tu certain, Diego ? Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que les hollows lui ont infligé. On ne peut pas oublier ces choses là, quand bien même on s'efforce de panser nos plaies avec le plus grand soin.

_ Neptune est persuadé qu'hollow et shinigami ne peuvent vivre ensemble. Je ne partageais pas cette vision. Là est notre divergence. C'est ce qui a causé notre perte.

_ Puisque que tu le dis. Viens. Les autres nous attendent.

_ Oui, père.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Neptune expliqua brièvement à Julian les raisons de sa présence à une heure si tardive. Le jeune hollow se contenta de le suivre docilement jusqu'au laboratoire, tentant de ne pas retomber dans un sommeil profond. Ses blessures cicatrisaient à peine et il se sentait épuisé. Il découvrit en entrant dans le laboratoire, deux hommes aussi grands que Neptune, l'un deux ayant une mâchoire en os sur le visage.

 _Un arrancar._

Devant son apparente frayeur, Ichigo s'empressa de le rassurer.

_ Hey petit. Comment tu te sens ? Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Et lui c'est Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il est de notre côté. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le blond resta méfiant.

_ Julian.

_ Enchanté, Julian. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

_ Oui.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier.

_ Je vois que tu te portes mieux. Lorsqu'on t'a trouvé, tu respirais à peine. C'est un miracle que tu sois là.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez trouvé ?

_ Pas seulement nous. Il y avait aussi Renji, un ami. C'est Grimmjow qui t'a porté sur le retour.

Le bleuté lui adressa un vague signe de la main, indifférent à la discussion. En réalité, elle l'intéressait grandement. Comment Ichigo allait-il se débrouiller pour le faire parler ? L'enfant ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Aucun signe ne trahissait de quelconques intentions malveillantes à leur égard. Son visage à moitié couvert par son masque ne lui rappelait rien. Son reiatsu lui était également inconnu. Il resta néanmoins concentré sur celui-ci.

 _Ne te fies pas aux apparences,_ se répéta-t-il.

_ Ichigo voulait te rencontrer pour te poser quelques questions. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient; annonça Neptune.

_ Non. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous aider, Kurosaki-san.

_ Tu es japonais, s'étonna le roux.

_ Seulement parce que ma mère est née là bas. Nous avons déménagé quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai eu un accident de voiture et je suis passé de l'autre côté.

_ Tu t'en souviens ? C'est récent alors, nota Ichigo. Désolé de te rappeler de si mauvais souvenirs.

_ Ce n'est rien.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu des hommes d'Apocalypse ? Tu pourrais nous décrire leurs visages ? Nous avons besoin de les neutraliser au plus vite. S'il y en a parmi eux que nous connaissons, nous pourrons peut être intervenir.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle rien; déclara Julian, évitant son regard.

_ Même pas un seul d'entre eux ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé avant de t'évanouir ?

_ Non. J'ai quelques images floues mais… Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri.

_ Je vois.

Du coin de l'oeil, Kurosaki et Neptune sondèrent Grimmjow. Il n'eût aucune réaction. Il restait les bras croisés, dans le fond de la pièce, se contentant de regarder fixement dans leur direction. Cette vision rappela quelques souvenirs au roux.

 _J'ai déjà vu cette scène._

_ Ichigo, je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

_ Je le pense aussi. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je demanderai à Byakuya d'obtenir l'ordre de Yamamoto de nous faire rentrer à Soul society.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

_ Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Ichigo ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! Ne nous abandonnez pas; pas maintenant.

Julian les fixait, incrédule et apeuré. Grimmjow était dans le même état.

 _Ah je sais !_ s'exclama-t-il mentalement, _j'ai vu ça dans un rêve._

_ Je suis navré Neptune. On ne peut plus rien faire pour vous.

_ Attendez ! s'exclama Julian. S'il vous plaît, Kurosaki-san. Aidez-nous à les vaincre.

_ Pourquoi le ferions-nous ?

_ Parce que je sais ce qu'ils cherchent.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Voici la fin de ce neuvième chapitre.

J'espère vous avoir surpris ~ Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous au chapitre n°10, qui sortira très prochainement, je l'espère !


	10. Chapter 10

Yo !

Bonne année ! J'espère que celle-ci sera joyeuse et agréable. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt !

Me voici de retour avec le dixième chapitre de Soul for sale. Nous reprenons le cours de notre histoire pour comprendre les objectifs d'Apocalypse.

 **Attention, une scène croustillante s'est malencontreusement glissée dans ce chapitre. Âme sensible s'abstenir.**

Bonne lecture à vous ~

P.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 10.**

_ J'espère que tout ce que tu diras à partir de maintenant sera la vérité et rien que la vérité. Des milliers de vies en dépendent, nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre; j'espère que tu en es bien conscient.

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Je t'en prie appelle-moi Ichigo. Dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur Apocalypse; qui est à leur tête, quel est leur but, quels sont leurs moyens, ont-ils prévu de nous attaquer et si oui quand le feront-ils : je veux tout savoir.

_ Il y a quelques mois, un homme est venu me voir. Il disait avoir été envoyé par l'état pour mener une enquête de santé; c'est quelque chose de commun ici en Europe. Des gens viennent vous voir, recueillent des informations pour effectuer des sondages. Cet homme là s'intéressait à moi particulièrement. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Puis il a fini par me recontacter et m'expliquer ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il travaillait pour une association, Asklepios Corp. je crois. Ce n'était bien sur qu'une couverture. Il m'a dit que je disposais d'une puissance qui m'était encore inconnue, que j'étais voué à de grands projets. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille si je ne coopérais pas. Alors j'ai accepté de le suivre. Quelques temps après, j'ai dû mourir pour renaître. Ce sont eux qui ont fait de moi un Hollow. Ils me gardaient sous observation et s'assuraient que je ne tue personne d'autre que les proies qu'ils me servaient. J'ai accumulé de plus en plus de pouvoir, jusqu'à arriver à un contrôle total de mon Hollow.

_ C'est impossible.

Neptune était plus qu'estomaqué par ces aveux.

_ Continue, ordonna Ichigo.

_ Ils voulaient faire de moi le plus puissant Hollow qui soit. Pendant ce temps, ils formaient des bêtes au combat et leur administraient une sorte de drogue qui décuplait leur force et leur taille; ils créeaient des épées et autres armes capables de concentrer l'énergie spirituelle de toute créature afin de constituer une armée invincible. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est prendre le contrôle de tout le Seireitei ainsi que du Hueco mundo. Ils veulent un contrôle total, mais j'ignore tout de ce qu'ils feront une fois cela accompli. Je n'ai fait que tenter de survivre et sauver ma famille. Je regrette de l'avoir fait. Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière…

_ 'spèce d'enfoiré ! tonna Grimmjow, furieux. Avec tes conneries on va tous y passer ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'crâne pauv'demeuré ?! Hein ?!

_ Grimmjow ça suffit. Je te signale que tu n'as pas mieux fait, toi non plus, en te battant aux côtés d'Aizen.

Le bleuté accusa le coup en silence; il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il l'avait compris depuis le début.

_ Julian, nous allons tout faire pour les arrêter. Pour ça nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide. Nous devons savoir où se trouve leur QG et qui est à leur tête.

_ Je n'ai jamais su la position exacte de l'endroit où j'étais retenu, expliqua-t-il. Ils utilisaient un langage que je ne comprenais pas. Celui qui était à leur tête se faisait appeler la Muerte*.

_ La mort; compléta Neptune. C'est de l'espagnol; Diego m'en a appris les rudiments. Alors le type qui est à leur tête pourrait bien être d'origine espagnole ou mexicaine ou que sais-je encore. C'est déjà un indice capital. Je vais faire mon rapport. Julian, sincèrement, merci.

_ Je vous en prie.

Neptune quitta le laboratoire d'un pas pressé tandis qu'Ichigo et son camarade de chambre accompagnèrent le jeune homme à la sienne.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Grimmjow se trouvait étendu de tout son long sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il ne cessait de repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec le gosse. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la source.

_ Hey, ça va ?

_ Hm.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que quelque chose te froisse.

_ C'est c'môme. Il me rappelle quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi.

_ Son reiatsu m'est comme familier, compléta le roux. Pas toi ?

_ Si, justement. C'est ça qui m'perturbe. J'ai pas arrêté de m'remettre en tête tous les Hollows qu'j'ai pu rencontrer et aucun n'avait ce reiatsu.

_ C'est bizarre.

_ J'te l'fais pas dire.

Le bleuté fit alors face à Kurosaki. Leur regard ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Sous l'intensité du sien, le shinigami choisit de fixer le sol. Grimmjow se dit alors qu'il valait peut être mieux en avoir le coeur net.

_ J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ J'sais pas. On dirait qu'tu m'en veux.

_ Non, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore.

Ichigo rit nerveusement.

_ Si t'as un truc à m'dire c'est mait'nant Ichi. J'aime pas les cachoteries. S'tu veux continuer à dormir dans c'te piaule t'as intérêt à être franc avec moi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_ C'est juste que… je sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre tu vas nous trahir, et parfois j'ai le sentiment que tu as changé. Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance.

_ Qu'est-c'tu veux qu'j'y fasse ? Que j'me mette un collier et une laisse autour du cou comme un bon p'tit cabot ? C'pas mon genre Ichi. J'suis p'tet pas le meilleur des gars sur c'te planette mais j'suis pas un traître. Tout l'monde savait qu'j'voulais être le roi. Aizen le savait, les shinigamis le savaient. Tu le savais. J'ai trahi personne. C'pas aujourd'hui qu'ça va changer.

_ Prouve le. Prouve moi que je peux te faire confiance et je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive je serai de ton côté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'j'ai à y gagner ? Nan attends, qu'est-ce que toi t'as à y gagner ?

_ Tout ce que je veux c'est un allié sur lequel je puisse compter dans cette bataille. Quelqu'un de puissant et quelqu'un qui me fasse confiance. On va pas se voiler la face Grimmjow : je n'ai confiance ni en Neptune ni en Byakuya ni en aucun autre shinigami. Pas après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour eux, pas après tous les coups bas que j'ai reçu. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais les seuls à ne m'avoir jamais déçu sont les Hollows. Je ne demande qu'une chose Grimmjow. Un ami, un seul. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Après un long silence, l'arrancar poussa un soupir.

_ J'y réfléchirai.

Contre toute attente, ce fut cette fois Ichigo qui fit le premier pas. Il se glissa sous les couvertures du lit du bleuté et lui tourna le dos.

_ T'fais quoi là, s'insurgea-t-il.

_ Tais toi, j'aimerais bien dormir.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaggerjack. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus que nécessaire ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux -ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment qui lui semblait irréaliste- il s'allongea aux côtés du roux et passa son bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse contre le dos du shinigami.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Ichigo s'endormit dans ses bras et l'arrancar en profita pour nicher son nez au creu de son cou. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Diego rentrait enfin auprès de ses hommes. Il était plus qu'épuisé à force de nombreux allers et retours entre sa division et le siège principal. Ces multiples réunions commençaient à le rendre irritable et nerveux. En prime, il se retrouvait avec une affreuse migraine.

Souhaitant plus que tout se détendre et oublier les tensions, il ordonna à Arianne de faire venir Hisagi Shuuhei aussi vite que possible. Après dix minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, l'être tant désiré daigna enfin l'honorer de sa présence.

_ Bonsoir, murmura-t-il timidement. Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt.

_ Je me suis hâté de rentrer aussitôt que la réunion s'est terminée. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne pouvoir t'avoir auprès de moi.

Le plus jeune rougit à l'entente de cet aveux.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Absolument, susurra-t-il tout contre la peau de son cou qu'il humait désormais avec la plus grande concentration. Il céda enfin à ses envies et mordilla tendrement la peau délicate et sensible, ce qui lui valut quelques soupirs d'aise de la part du brun. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Shuuhei tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Diego le souleva et le déposa sur son bureau, s'attaquant à ses lèvres avec passion. Hisagi ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Ils mourraient au creu de sa gorge alors que la langue humide du plus âgé menait la danse.

Leur bassin ondulait l'un contre l'autre; la friction due aux vêtements provoquant frissons et frustration grandissante.

Très vite, les vêtements furent retirés un à un, mordillant dans le feu de l'action la peau progressivement dévoilée, prodiguant une multitude de caresses délicieuses. Les mains de Diego étaient avides de contact avec le corps souple et svelte du japonais. Il titilla de ses ongles les mamelons durcis par le plaisir.

Hisagi ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant les sensations étaient étourdissantes. Son corps s'arquait sous les mains expertes, en désirant toujours plus.

_ Diego, implora-t-il faiblement.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras , _mi angelo._ Je suis tout à toi.

Ses lèvres glissèrent avec délectation vers le ventre plat, traçant avec une lenteur exagérée les contours des abdominaux, en profitant pour marquer la peau offerte. Puis la langue vint sinuer jusqu'à l'aine en passant par le nombril, sous les suppliques incessantes de son partenaire.

Le corps de Shuuhei brûlait d'une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression de se consumer.

Enfin, la délivrance vint lorsque de sa bouche experte, Diego se saisit de son membre et lui fit ressentir les choses les plus exquises, le propulsant vers un orgasme puissant.

Ils laissèrent libre cours à leur passion dévorante la nuit durant, se donnant l'un à l'autre sans honte ni regret.

Hisagi souhaitait de tout coeur que jamais cela ne s'arrête.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Le matin suivant, lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit enfin les yeux, il constata qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit du bleuté. Il n'y avait de sa présence d'autre trace que la chaleur et l'odeur laissées par son corps sur les draps après y avoir passé la nuit. Il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver et ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte. L'Arrancar se tenait devant lui, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, les cheveux humides et les joues rougies par la chaleur. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation de ce corps svelte, cette peau halée, ces muscles parfaitement dessinés. Ces yeux d'un bleu hypnotique qui ne cessaient de le dévorer à leur tour.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il fixait un peu trop l'homme qui lui faisait face, Ichigo se sentit honteux. Pris sur le fait, il ne pouvait nier ce qui venait de se produire.

Ce qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise fut l'absence de réaction de Grimmjow.

Il aurait pu tout accepter; la haine, les rires moqueurs, les sous entendus. Tout excepté ce silence pesant et inquiétant.

_ Désolé, je-

_ Arrête de te justifier, trancha-t-il. Si tu as honte de ça alors pourquoi tu l'fais ? J'suis pas qu'un arrancar, bordel de merde. Quoi, parce que j'étais du mauvais côté j'ai pas l'droit d'vivre ? J'ai pas l'droit d'vouloir être juste moi ? J'suis un homme. J'ai des envies, des rêves, des besoins. Quand est-ce qu'quelqu'un va comprendre ?!

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, désespéré. Vulnérable. Devant lui se tenait un Grimmjow meurtri, épuisé, dévoré par le remord. Un Grimmjow qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver la paix.

_ Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, s'excusa le roux. Pardonne moi. Je sais tout ça, Grimmjow. Je te comprends. Et un jour ou l'autre, eux aussi le comprendront. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver, je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré. Je ne sais rien de tout ça. En revanche, je sais que je ne suis pas les autres.

Il se glissa hors des draps pour se lever et faire face au bleuté. En quelques pas il se retrouvait tout près de lui, si bien que leur torse se touchait, ainsi que leur front.

_ Je ne suis pas Neptune, reprit-il. Et je ne suis pas Aizen…

Ces derniers mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Ils avaient été prononcés si faiblement que Grimmjow les entendit à peine. Quelque part au fond de lui quelque chose se brisa. Et dans les secondes qui suivirent, une chaleur rassurante s'empara de son corps. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il trouva la force de laisser s'exprimer son chagrin, sa douleur, sa détresse. Les larmes coulèrent et bientôt ses sanglots furent la seule chose que l'on puisse entendre dans cette chambre où l'harmonie entre Hollow et Shinigami semblait enfin possible.

Le roux laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse dénudé et humide de Jaggerjack. Il sentait son coeur battre lentement mais sûrement. Ce son devint pour lui l'élément le plus vital de son existence dès lors que les mains calleuses et rassurantes de Grimmjow se placèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, et que ses lèvres humidifiées par les larmes ne viennent embrasser son front.

Il prit cela pour une invitation.

Enfin, Grimmjow lui avait ouvert l'entrée de sa forteresse.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre. Il est relativement court et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

J'essaierai de faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long pour compenser.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me lire.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure ~


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

Alors comment ça va ? Je sais je sais, ça fait longtemps.

Je ne vais pas trop vous faire attendre, je pense que vous avez assez patienté ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 **Chapitre 11.**

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre l'aveugla un instant. Il s'étira longuement puis prit enfin conscience du corps à côté de lui.

Grimmjow dormait paisiblement, son bras serrant possessivement sa taille. Cette fois ci, il se sentit moins embarrassé. Cette vision avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se sentait calme, en sécurité. Il n'avait même pas envie de quitter la chaleur des draps et la sensation agréable de ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

Il observa silencieusement le bleuté et se perdit dans ses pensées. Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se rapprocherait de cette arrancar survolté, au point de dormir avec lui dans le même lit. Bien sur, à part se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient rien fait.

Pendant une seconde, le roux se demanda s'il serait prêt à passer à une autre étape dans sa relation avec le bleuté.

Il s'imagina ce que ce pourrait être, de créer des liens solides avec Grimmjow, de dormir tout contre lui chaque nuit, de potentiellement s'adonner à d'autres activités plus intimes.

L'idée lui semblait intéressante mais extrêmement gênante. Comment les autres réagiraient-ils en apprenant la nouvelle ?

Et puis, il se posait une autre question importante : jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour Grimmjow ?

Il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à cette question et cela l'effrayait. Car il se doutait bien que Jaggerjack ne pourrait pas l'attendre éternellement. Et qu'il pourrait même être très exigeant. Ichigo serait-il vraiment prêt à le supporter ?

Il se devait d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Il ne voulait blesser personne.

 _Je ne suis pas Neptune,_ se rappela-t-il mentalement.

Le bleuté choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Il resta silencieux un instant puis enfin se mit à parler.

_ J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?

Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'atmosphère était bien légère, pour son plus grand bonheur.

_ Non, rassure-toi. Bien dormi ?

_ Ouais. Tu m'regardais alors ?

_ Moi qui voulais changer de sujet, c'est raté.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de rire mélodieusement. Il dévorait le shinigami du regard, une lueur de malice et d'intérêt aux fond de ses yeux. Inconsciemment Ichigo se mordilla la lèvre, ce qui lui valut un sourire carnassier de la part de l'arrancar.

_ J'vois que j'te plais.

_ Ne sois pas trop sur de toi, Grimmjow.

_ Pas ma faute si j'suis un tombeur.

Il effleura délicatement ses lèvres de son pouce. Le roux n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire preuve de tant de tendresse. Le bleuté se perdit dans sa contemplation, caressant les contours de son visage, glissant ses long doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était inédit mais tellement agréable.

Il se serait presque rendormi si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à la porte.

Soupirant, Grimmjow se leva et alla ouvrir.

Neptune se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et à la vue d'Ichigo et des draps froissés, il leur attribua un sourire équivoque.

_ Vous perdez pas de temps dites-moi.

_ Mêle toi d'tes affaires, rétorqua l'arrancar d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-c'tu veux ?

_ Réunion au réfectoire dans une heure. Diego sera là. Ne soyez pas en retard, conclut-il en leur adressant un clin d'oeil.

Ichigo n'avait pas prononcé un mot, trop embarrassé d'avoir laissé Neptune découvrir son petit secret. L'arrancar referma la porte, détailla le visage pivoine du roux, soupira.

_ C'bon il dira rien. T'fais pas d'bile pour ça.

_ C'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à raconter, répondit-il maladroitement.

_ T'aurais préféré qu'ce soit autrement ?

Décidément, il n'aimait pas ce sourire provocateur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

De son côté, Hisagi s'était réveillé seul dans la chambre de Diego.

Il ne s'en était pas offusqué, sachant qu'il était débordé. Il prit son temps pour aller se doucher et se dit qu'il le trouverait probablement dans son bureau.

Ses suppositions étaient justes.

En voyant le shinigami s'avancer vers lui, l'espagnol lui attribua un sourire charmeur.

_ Tu as bonne mine.

_ C'est certainement grâce à toi.

_ Tu crois ?

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

_ J'en suis persuadé. Tu as beaucoup de travail ?

_ J'ai donné l'ordre de se regrouper au réfectoire pour une réunion. La journée risque d'être longue, mais j'aurais toujours un peu de temps pour toi, conclut-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Hisagi soupira de satisfaction.

_ Je suppose que je vais rejoindre les autres dans ce cas. On se voit plus tard.

Shuuhei gagna le réfectoire d'un pas enjoué. Il salua Byakuya d'un hochement de tête, sourit à Ichigo qui venait d'arriver, adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Renji qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin rassemblé, Diego entra dans la salle et Arianne en profita pour requérir l'attention de tous.

_ Merci à tous d'être venu. Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour débattre des démarches à suivre. Vous savez sans doute que suite à nos récentes découvertes, nous avons conclu que nos ennemis ont recours à des techniques de combats sournoises. Leurs armes absorbent le reiatsu, d'autres sont imprégnés de poison mortel. Ils ont même des bêtes de combat sous leurs commandes. Nous ne pouvons plus nous laisser faire davantage. Et quoi de mieux pour les vaincre que de les battre sur leur propre terrain ? Ils veulent nous briser ? Soit, nous saurons leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. J'ai besoin que vous restiez très attentif à ce qui va suivre. Diego, c'est à toi.

Le capitaine de la division Delta s'avança à son tour et prit la parole d'une voix forte et claire.

_ Apocalypse se croit indestructible. Il est temps de les mettre au pied du mur. En tant que shinigami et hollow, je ne tolérerai pas que cette organisation tente de semer la pagaille et d'instaurer de nouveaux conflits entre ces deux espèces qui me sont si chères. J'aimerais donc avoir votre avis quant à la stratégie que nous devrions adopter. Mes hommes et moi avons songé à reproduire leurs méthodes et les adapter aux nôtres. Ainsi, nous pourrions nous battre à armes égales.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Diego-san ; s'excusa Byakuya d'un ton posé. Ne serait-ce pas trop risqué ? Nous ne savons pas tout du processus qui nous permettrait de parvenir à de tels résultats. Cela pourrait peut-être se retourner contre nous. C'est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons voir se produire.

_ En effet. Vous soulevez un point important. Cela s'avère en effet très risqué, c'est pourquoi je refusais de prendre toute décision sans vous avoir au préalable concerté. Nous procéderons donc à un vote.

_ Si seulement nous avions un moyen d'obtenir plus d'informations sur leurs techniques, nous pourrions-

_ Moi je peux vous aider.

Julian venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Les autres ne l'avaient alors encore jamais vu.

_ Qui êtes-vous, l'interrogea Kuchiki, prêt à en découdre.

_ Voici l'enfant que nous avons sauvé, expliqua Neptune avec calme. Il a fait partie d'Apocalypse. Il sait sûrement plus de choses que nous. Je suis persuadé qu'il saura nous être utile.

_ Comment pouvons-nous être certains de sa loyauté ? Et s'il n'était qu'un espion ?

_ Je ne suis pas ici pour vous causer des ennuis. Je veux mettre fin à ce conflit tout autant que vous. Et je ferais tout mon possible pour y arriver.  
Sa voix n'avait pas une seule fois tremblé. Son regard était resté impassible. Byakuya finit par se détendre. Diego choisit donc de poursuivre la conversation.

_ Que sais-tu de leurs méthodes ? Comment penses-tu pouvoir nous aider ?

_ Je leur ai servi de cobaye pendant de nombreuses années. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier leurs démarches. Ils ont fabriqué un sérum à l'aide de mon sang qu'ils ont injecté à leurs animaux. Je pourrais vous guider pour le recréer. Quant aux runes, ce sont de vieux symboles utilisés par mes ancêtres. Ils n'ont pas de secrets pour moi. Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais à ce sujet.

Grimmjow saisit alors cette occasion pour se dresser face à Julian et l'empoigner par le col.

_ Ecoute moi bien gamin. T'as intérêt à pas t'foutre d'notre gueule. Je vais pas t'lâcher d'une semelle. T'pourras pas t'cacher bien longtemps.

_ Je n'ai rien à cacher, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ Grimmjow lâche le, intervînt Diego. Bien. Que ceux qui sont d'accord pour que nous options pour cette méthode lève la main.

Une grande majorité des shinigami et quelques rares hollow présents levèrent la main, dont Ichigo.

_ Bien. La décision est prise. Jeune homme, vous allez suivre Arianne jusqu'au laboratoire. Je compte sur votre coopération. Kuchiki, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai quelques détails à planifier avec vous.

_ Et à quel sujet, si je puis me permettre ?

_ Notre prochaine attaque.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Après la réunion, Grimmjow choisit de regagner sa chambre. Il n'avait été assigné à aucune mission et la salle d'entraînement était bondée. De plus, il ne s'entendait pas avec la plupart des shinigami qui s'y entraînaient. Alors il préférait rester seul dans son coin.

Ses pensées se tournèrent lentement vers d'autres préoccupations. En particulier Ichigo.

Récemment, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il comprenait bien que quelque chose avait changé et que maintenant, la limite entre eux deux était très fine. D'un moment à l'autre, tout pouvait radicalement changer.

Mais serait-ce une bonne chose ?

Devait-il accorder une chance à ce jeune homme hors du commun ? Cette question le taraudait de plus en plus.

Il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Se séparer de Neptune avait été une rude épreuve lui ayant laissé un goût amer. Il ne voulait absolument pas revivre cette douloureuse expérience. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose de grandiose.

Grimmjow n'aimait pas les regrets. Que faire dans ce cas ?

Il s'était allongé dans son lit et n'avait cessé de réfléchir à toutes ces choses.

Puis au bout d'un moment, Kurosaki refit son apparition dans leur chambre commune.

Sans un mot il alla lui aussi s'allonger sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Le bleuté mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de trouver des réponses à ses tourments. Il voulait en quelque sorte être rassuré.

Ichigo quant à lui n'osait tout simplement pas parler, de peur de mettre l'arrancar de mauvaise humeur. Lui aussi se posait de nombreuses questions auquel il aurait aimé que le bleuté ne réponde.

Finalement ce fut Jaggerjack qui brisa le silence.

_ T'vas pas avec les autres ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'avais besoin de calme. Toute cette situation est épuisante. Dire qu'on va bientôt devoir attaquer... Je veux en finir au plus vite.

_ Ta famille t'manque ?

_ Un peu, avoua-t-il timidement.

_ Ichi.

_ Hm ?

_ Si j'te d'mandais d'venir au Hueco Mundo une fois qu'tout ça s'ra terminé, tu viendrais ?

Il réfléchit intensément. Que répondre à cela ? Et pourquoi s'en souciait-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

_ Laisse tomber.

Grimmjow se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

_ Je t'ai contrarié ? Parle-moi.

_ Laisse tomber j'te dis.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Kurosaki se renfrogna également. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole.

Puis finalement, le bleuté se décida à briser la glace.

_ C'pas dans mes habitudes d'faire l'premier pas, ronchonna-t-il. Mais pour cette fois, j'vais faire un effort. C'pas prêt d'se r'produire alors profite bien.

Curieux, Ichigo se retourna pour l'observer. Il évitait délibérément son regard et quelques rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues.

_ J'crois qu'j'en pince pour toi, déclara-t-il en un souffle. J'sais pas où ça va me mener mais j'pas envie d'me prendre la tête pour une fois.

Le roux ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession. Elle le laissa pétrifié. En quelque sorte, il redoutait ce moment.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et affronta Grimmjow.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je crois que ce serait un peu précipité si je te disais que j'étais d'accord pour passer à un autre stade dans notre relation. Je suis désolé. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Grimmjow en fut sincèrement blessé mais choisit de n'en rien montrer, par pure fierté. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Prends ton temps, déclara-t-il froidement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_ Dis, tu crois que Jaggerjack et Ichi se tournent autour ?

Renji avait innocemment posé la question après de passionnants ébats avec son compagnon, sa tête posé sur son torse, se concentrant sur sa respiration profonde et rythmée.

_ Bien sur, ça fait même longtemps. C'est juste qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant.

_ Et comment toi tu le sais ?

_ L'habitude, certainement.

_ Tu penses qu'ils finiront ensemble ?

_ C'est une évidence. Mais vont-ils le rester ? C'est un mystère qui ne dépend que d'eux. Et connaissant ces deux idiots bornés, ça va être compliqué.

_ Pourquoi tu t'en soucis autant ?

_ Je m'en veux d'avoir blessé Grimmjow. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de m'assurer qu'il soit heureux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Renji se mura dans une sérieuse réflexion. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

_ Bah ça m'est un peu égal. Je n'ai rien contre Grimmjow et Ichi fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie privée. Tant que toi tu restes avec moi, tout me va, conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Neptune lui sourit tendrement. Parfois Renji ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. C'était son côté mignon et fragile, qu'il appréciait grandement. Parce qu'ainsi il avait l'impression de le protéger et il se sentait puissant. Cela le réconfortait de savoir qu'il était essentiel au bien être d'Abaraï.

_ Ce que tu peux être immature parfois, le taquina-t-il.

_ Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi.

Il mit fin à ses jérémiades en l'embrassant fougueusement. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Mais bien vite ils rompirent l'étreinte. Tous deux étaient préoccupés. La prochaine attaque approchait à grands pas. L'issue de cette confrontation les inquiétait au plus haut point.

_ J'espère que nous pourrons les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

_ On fera tout pour. Cesse d'y penser. Profites plutôt de ton temps avec moi. Si nous remportons cette bataille, je devrais rentrer au Japon…

_ Je peux toujours demander une mutation.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Et bien si on gagne la bataille - et on la gagnera je peux te l'assurer - j'aurais fait mes preuves auprès de ton supérieur. Diego ne sera pas contre, je le sais. Je pense même que ça l'apaisera. Il n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour moi. Arianne ne dira rien tant que je suis heureux. Quant aux autres, ça ne changera rien à leur quotidien.

_ On verra.

Cette idée était plus que tentante pour le japonais. Avoir Neptune à porté de main le rassurerait grandement. Il n'aurait pas à faire de déplacement pour le voir. Il pourrait veiller sur lui et être aux petits soins pour son compagnon. C'était vraiment la solution idéale. Il était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle Neptune était prêt à abandonner les siens pour être avec lui. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire !

Ils restèrent ensemble à roucouler paisiblement dans la chambre de Neptune. En y repensant, Renji avait à peine dormi dans la sienne. Peut être qu'il valait mieux directement déplacer toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de Neptune. Il y penserait plus tard.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arianne poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le jeune hollow avait coopéré sans protester, leur fournissant tout un tas d'informations capitales. Ils n'avaient jamais autant progressé dans leurs recherches. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils pourraient bientôt riposter.

_ Je te remercie pour ton aide, Julian. Grâce à toi nous pourrons mettre fin à ce conflit une bonne fois pour toute.

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie. J'ai maintenant la possibilité de réparer mes erreurs. Sans vous, ça aurait été impossible. Apocalypse doit être neutralisé, peu importe les moyens utilisés. On ne peut pas les laisser prendre le pouvoir. Aizen a failli y parvenir et regardez ce que ça a provoqué. Plus jamais cela ne doit se reproduire.

_ Je suis bien d'accord. Nous avons au moins un point commun. Tu peux retourner à ta chambre maintenant. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Julian prit congé et plutôt que de retourner à sa chambre, il se rendit à l'observatoire. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté de coopérer, il pouvait circuler librement. La vue du ciel étoilé le laissa sans voix.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas contemplé un tel spectacle ?

La liberté lui avait manqué.

Il n'avait aucun regret. Sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

_ Qu'est-c'tu fais là gamin ?

_ Probablement la même chose que toi.

_ Diego d'vrait pas t'laisser gambader comme ça. Il est complètement taré.

_ Peut-être bien. Mais il me fait confiance et je ne compte pas le décevoir.

_ J'te crois pas. T'as forcément un truc derrière la tête. Et j'le découvrirai, t'peux m'croire.

_ Je n'ai rien à cacher.

_ T'peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi. J'ai juste pas assez de preuves mais j'sais qu'j'ai raison.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Il en avait assez d'être accusé à tort. Il toisa le bleuté avant de regagner sa chambre dans le plus grand silence.

Il avait hâte que tout cela se termine et qu'enfin on le laisse en paix.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé. Assez court, je l'admet. Cela dit même si les chapitres sont quelque peu courts, j'espère en écrire un bon nombre pour compenser.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous aurez envie de continuer à me lire.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite des aventures ! ~


End file.
